


All They Ever Wanted

by From-Asgard-to-Midgard (TheAssassinLover)



Series: Fifteen-Hundred Years of Magic [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: "death", Aliens, And potential psychopaths, Angst, Avengers era, Betrayal, Brainwashing, Conflict, Developing Friendships, Distrust, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Secrets, Fractured Relationships, Helpful Tony Stark, How many things can go wrong before they get fixed?, I changed a couple things, Let's find out!, M/M, Makeshift Families, Miðgarðr | Midgard, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, New York City, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Revealed secrets, Surprises, The Morons of Asgard, The continued tale of Eisa and Loki, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Mother Frigga, cause I added a character, cause she's still pregnant at the beginning, don't trust your thoughts, here we go again, or Memories, or anything, past turned present, that does that, the mind is not your friend right now, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-07-21 09:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/From-Asgard-to-Midgard
Summary: Sequel to The Life They Knew!Ihighlyrecommend you read that one first.Eisa is facing trial for assisting Loki with plans she believes resulted in his death. When Odin comes to his decision she once again finds her life uprooted as she is forced to find her way in a strange new world. By now she knows nothing is ever quite simple. Complications have arisen and in seeking help, she gains a few unexpected friends. Slowly she forms a family, much like the one she always wanted.Loki awoke far in the depths of space, both his body and mind in shreds. As he slowly begins to piece together his past, he finds that things are not quite as they should be. Over time, however, he begins to accept the change, and a power greater than any he posses offers him a second chance. A chance to be a king. His one true wish.To Eisa, Loki was supposed to be dead. To Loki, Eisa was meant to be on Asgard. Neither one was ever supposed to cross the other's path again. Neither were prepared for this.





	1. Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back my lovelies! Here we go for round three. I know many of you have been looking forward to this one as much as I have. I can't wait to share it with you. :) There are gonna be some new faces, some recognizable characters, plot, angst, and a few twisty twists. All in all, it should be fun! This is pretty much the foundation fic for how this story eventually progresses to Endgame, much the same way The Avengers was that foundation for the movies. 
> 
> So for all the new readers, this is the third in a series which I highly recommend reading the first two installments of first, otherwise, there may be some loose strings you don't understand. Entirely up to you though.
> 
> The theme song for this fic is Where is the Edge by Within Temptation. The full series playlist can be found in the series description.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this first chapter! :)

_In the shadows awakes the desire_  
_But you know that you can't realize_  
_And the pressure will just keep rising_  
_Now the heat is on_

_It’s too late, there is no way around it_  
_You will see for yourself many times_  
_In the end you will give up the fight_  
_Unescapable_

_'Cause you're losing your mind and you sleep_  
_In the heart of the lies_

_Where is the edge_  
_Of your darkest emotions?_  
_Why does it all survive?_  
_Where is the light_  
_Of your deepest devotions?_  
_I pray that it's still alive_

_Where is the Edge ~ Within Temptation_

***

Two weeks. That was how long it took Odin to call Eisa before him. The woman had fallen back into her routine at Dalla’s tavern, doing her job as though she had not committed a grave crime. Part of her even began to believe she would be allowed to move on, allowed to live her life.

That hope died the day two guards entered the tavern as she was preparing to open. Dalla had frozen, but Eisa sighed, setting the rag down and approaching the men. “Eisa, formerly of Ver’s house, by order of the crown you are hereby under arrest on the grounds of treason.” One spoke calmly. His partner stood silent, staring straight ahead. He would not even look at her. The one who did speak stared at her, distaste clear in his gaze.

The young woman bowed her head, stomach twisting at his expression. It hurt to know what everyone thought of her now. What they thought of Loki. “I understand.” She looked back to Dalla, the old woman staring sad and speechless. “I will be alright.” She assured with a wary smile. She did not quite believe the words herself, knowing treason was no light matter. It was punishable by death much of the time. Dalla nodded uncertainly, and Eisa looked back to the men.

She allowed the guards to lead her away then, blinking back tears as she was taken to the palace. The closer she got, the more her chest tightened. What decision had he made? Was she going to lose her child? The unknown haunted her.

Odin sat upon his throne when they reached the throne room, eyes hard as he stared at her. To his side stood the queen, expression solemn. Eisa knelt before both of them and the guards bowed before they took their leave. Eisa kept her eyes fixed on the floor as she waited for Odin to speak.

“Eisa, you are here to face judgment on the grounds that you have committed treason. Do you deny this accusation?” Odin’s voice was cold, and Eisa fought back a shiver.

Her lip trembled but she bit it, refusing to show weakness. Not now. “No, my king.”

“My wife and son have both requested mercy on your behalf.” He said then. “Given your situation, I have seen fit to listen to them. I am willing to grant a punishment I deem worthy of your crimes, that will also not separate you from your child, but there is a condition to it.”

Of course, nothing was ever so simple. “Anything, my king.” Her words at least were true. She would do anything to keep her baby, keep them safe.

“You are to be stripped of your citizenship of Asgard and banished from the realm. In time, you may be allowed to return, but it would require you showing a great service to us. How you do so is up to you.” She heard Odin stand and looked up just a bit to see him now towering over her.

“Begging your pardon, my king, but the Bifrost was destroyed…”

“You forget to whom you speak. I have access to powers forbidden to most others. If I wish someone to leave this realm, then they will.” Eisa snapped her mouth shut at this. He was correct of course. The Allfather would not be subject to the same laws.

“What else do you ask of me?” She whispered finally.

“You will not fight your sentencing, will not deny the claims, and will accept your punishment before the court of Asgard, in order to appease their growing unrest.” Odin finished. “Do you accept these terms?”

The court of Asgard. Tyr, Ver, and Fasta. Eisa nearly let out a sarcastic laugh. Fate was truly cruel. “I understand and accept, my king.”

“Good.” He nodded. “In that case, I will allow you this extra mercy at my queen’s request. You have one hour to go about the city and say your goodbyes. After, you will return here. I do not think you foolish enough to run, but know should you try, you will forfeit this arrangement, and spend the rest of your days in a cell.”

“Yes, my king.” Eisa agreed with her head bowed in silent submission.

“Go then, and make your final farewells.”

Eisa stood slowly, glancing up to where the queen had remained through the encounter, silent. She looked at Eisa sorrowfully but nodded. Eisa bowed and made her leave, not letting the tears fall until she had cleared the room.

***

One hour. That was all the time she was being allowed. Eisa knew that meant she had to move quickly, find only those she truly wished to. That was easy to do. Tyr, Dalla, and Astrid. Perhaps Nestori, if only to leave him with a positive memory of her, but that was only if there was time left. Of course, she made the decision to start with her brother. He was the one she longed to see the most. To leave on a more positive note than they had at the feast.

As usual, it was not difficult to track him down. He was at the training grounds with a batch of his recruits, barking orders at them in a way that made her smile fondly. She always knew he would be a great leader. Now she simply wished she would be around to see more. “Tyr.” She finally called his attention, breaking the stoic demeanor he had held.

He looked over confused. “Sister?” He met her gaze. “What are you doing here?”

Sorrow engulfed her as she realized this would be the last time she saw her brother for an unprecedented amount of time. “It is time, brother. I came to give my farewell.”

Recognition crossed his feature and he quickly turned back to the group before him. “Break, all of you. We will reconvene shortly.” The group listened without question, immediately dispersing as Tyr made his way to Eisa’s side.

“They listen well to you.” She noted as she observed their actions. “I always knew you would make a great leader.”

“It has taken time to build their trust, but they seem to look up to me.” Tyr studied her and Eisa glanced away. She did not want to see the sorrow in her brother’s eyes when he fully realized. She did not wish to face any of this. “You know your verdict I take it.”

Eisa drew a shaky breath and nodded. Her next words were going to break Tyr’s heart. She knew it. “Odin found me guilty of treason. Both Thor and the queen plead for mercy on my behalf. Odin was kind enough to humor their request. I will not be imprisoned.” She told him.

“Eisa that is great!” Tyr’s joy was short-lived as he recognized his sister’s solemn demeanor. “What else?” He whispered.

Eisa swallowed the lump forming in her throat. “In return for allowing me to keep my child and remain free of a cell, the king has asked I not fight any of the charges.” Eisa fought back the tears that now threatened. She had spent enough time crying and had grown tired of the feeling. It would solve none of this. Her only option was to do her best to move on from this. “I am also to be stripped of my citizenship and banished from the realm in the presence of the royal court.” Her eyes bore into his as she finished her statement, both understanding the implication.

“That is cruelty on an entirely new level.” Tyr whispered.

Eisa nodded. “Not only will I be facing my punishment, but it seems Odin wishes to use this both as a way to settle the court and hurt me further by forcing me to face you, father, and Fasta.” Eisa shook her head knowing it would likely hurt her father as well, and undoubtedly hurt Tyr. Her mother, on the other hand, would be potentially gleeful.

“This is not fair.” Tyr whispered, his tone giving away how broken he felt despite his best efforts to not make it known outwardly. Eisa knew why. It would not look good to those who followed him. She knew her brother cared though, and that was all that mattered.

“I know, but I must go through with it. I have to protect my child.” Eisa smoothed her hand over her stomach. “You do understand that?”

Tyr swallowed before nodding. “I do. They are all you have left, and I do understand that.”

“If it is any consolation, my banishment may not last forever.” Eisa said with a timid smile. “Odin said I may return if I do a great service for the realm. How that can be done remains to be seen, but rest assured I intend to find a way.”

Tyr did not look overly convinced, but he did give a small smile of his own. “At least there is some hope.”

“Yes.” Eisa sighed heavily as she kept track of her time in her head. “I must go, brother. Odin only gave me an hour to settle things, and I do not wish to anger him further by taking longer. I still need to bid Astrid and Dalla goodbye at the very least.”

Tyr looked disheartened by this but seemed to understand. “Go on then, sister. Go knowing that I will be there this afternoon, and I will be there in support of you, not because Odin wishes you more humiliation.”

“Thank you, brother.” Eisa embraced him tightly, and he hesitantly returned the brief gesture. “We will meet again. I promise.” Eisa hurried from him then, intent on making it both to Astrid and Dalla in her remaining time. Hopefully, her brother could convince Nestori of her innocence. She would hate to have lost more friends over this than necessary. She went for Astrid first, knowing Dalla’s tavern would be on the way back to the palace.

She practically ran to Siv’s residence, knocking on the door. Surprisingly it was Siv who answered, and he looked at Eisa in stunned silence. “Siv, I need to speak to Astrid.” Her voice was pleading with the clearly hesitant man.

“Eisa, I do not think you should be here.” He told her quietly. “My father…”

“Siv, who is at the door?” Lord Bjorn came into view and upon seeing Eisa his eyes narrowed in distaste. “What do you want, girl?” It was clear that the rumors had effected the man’s view of her.

Eisa shrunk back, feeling incredibly small under his scrutinizing gaze. “I wished to speak with Astrid.” She managed to squeak out.

“We do not need your likes in our home, not even to associate with our staff.” He practically spat at her.

Eisa felt the lump returning in her throat. “Please, Lord Bjorn. I simply wanted to say goodbye.” She whispered now, fighting the burning in her eyes.

“No, I suggest you leave before you get yourself into even more trouble.” He glared.

Eisa felt a tear run down her face and quickly wiped at it. “Father, perhaps we could give her just a few minutes.” Siv interjected. His father’s piercing gaze turned to him and the man suddenly looked more like a boy.

“You would dare take the side of a traitor over your own father?” He hissed.

“That is not what I…” 

“You have spent too much time with Tyr. The boy has brainwashed you into trusting her.” Bjorn growled. “He might as well be a traitor himself.”

Eisa felt her face flush at that. “Do not speak of Tyr in such a way! He had nothing to do with the recent events! He knew nothing of what was happening.”

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs caused all three to move their gaze to the interior stairs where Lord Frey now stood. “What is all of this commotion?” He asked looking at the scene before them.

“I came to see Astrid, to tell her goodbye.” Eisa told him. “Lord Bjorn refuses me entry.”

Lord Frey looked to his brother wearily. “Bjorn, what is the meaning of this?”

“She is a traitor. We do not need her to be seen in our home.” Bjorn insisted as Siv just stood there awkwardly.

“By the Norns, let the poor girl say goodbye. Clearly she is here because she knows her fate.” His gaze moved to Eisa. “Am I correct?”

Eisa swallowed. “Yes, and by this evening so will all of you.”

Frey nodded. “Come on then.” He motioned her.

“You cannot simply let her in here!” Bjorn protested but he was silenced by a sharp look by Frey.

“I can and am, brother. You may hold a position in Odin’s court but I am still head of this house.” He said with a tone of finality. “Come, Eisa. Astrid is upstairs.”

Eisa tried to ignore Lord Bjorn’s glare, pretend her actions had not potentially harmed her brother’s friendship with Siv, but now she realized it was not just her own reputation she had hurt. “I am sorry.” She found herself whispering.

“You have nothing to apologize for. _I_ , on the other hand, apologize for my brother. He has always listened a bit too closely to the court gossip.” Frey shook his head. “While I do not doubt that there is some truth to be found in their words, you never struck me as the type to willingly try to bring about the fall of Asgard.”

Eisa shook her head. “I helped Loki, but I did not fully understand his plans or intentions. I was a pawn in this as much as anyone else.”

“Now that I can believe. Our younger prince always was a bit of a schemer, but I believe you knew that better than anyone.” Lord Frey stopped before a door. “She is in here.” He knocked. “Astrid? Someone is here to see you.”

There was some shuffling followed by footsteps before the door finally opened to a curious looking Astrid. The curiosity quickly turned to shock when she saw who awaited her. “Eisa!”

The younger woman gave a weary smile. “Hello, Astrid.”

“I will give you two some time alone. Astrid, be sure to walk her out. I do not quite trust my brother at the moment.” Lord Frey told them.

“Yes, my lord.” She nodded. The man smiled fondly at her before heading down the hall. 

Astrid motioned Eisa into what the woman realized was her bedroom. Its interior rivaled Eisa’s own back at her parents’ home and it made the woman smile to see Astrid well cared for. “I am glad to see you have proper accommodations.”

Astrid laughed softly. “Yes, well Lord Frey was insistent that I be as comfortable as possible.”

Eisa gave the woman a knowing look before her expression fell a bit. “I have missed you, Astrid. Your advice was well taken and appreciated.” 

“I am glad.” Astrid looked her over. “You seem well, all things considered.”

“I was lucky enough to be taken in by a kindly old woman. She has made certain I am safe and healthy. Both me and the baby.” Eisa set a hand on her bump.

Astrid smiled sadly. “Take care of them, Eisa. They will become your everything.”

Eisa’s heart broke as she thought of Thyra, worlds away with no means of contact. “I am sure they will find a way to repair the Bifrost, Astrid.” Eisa said carefully. She swallowed. “I am so sorry.”

Astrid shook her head. “Despite what the rumors say I do not believe this your doing, Eisa. I cannot.” She met the young girl's eyes. “However, I do know you came here for a reason. What was it?”

“I…” Eisa inhaled deeply, trying to steady herself. “I came to say goodbye.” She sighed. “I am being banished, Astrid, for an unspecified amount of time.” Eisa swallowed. “I was given an hour to make peace. I had to tell you. Let you know what was happening, that I was sorry, that I am not as terrible as the rumors make me out to be.”

“Oh, Eisa.” The older woman pulled her into a hug. “I know you are not terrible, child. You never were.”

Astrid’s words paired with her touch caused Eisa’s tears to break free. “I never deserved you, and you did not deserve the hardship I brought you.” She choked out.

Astrid hushed her softly. “You brought me more happiness than anything, Eisa. You made my daughter happy and allowed me to care for you as my own. There is nothing for me to forgive.”

Eisa sniffed and nodded, holding the older woman tightly. “Thank you.” She whispered before finally pulling back and wiping her eyes. “I need to go. My time is grown short.” Her tone was somber.

Astrid looked hurt but nodded. “I understand. I wish there was more time.”

“As do I, but I should be grateful the king allowed me any time at all.” Eisa shook her head. “Keep well for me, okay? I will return as soon as I am able.”

Astrid nodded. “I will. Come, I must walk you out.”

The two made it to the entryway thankfully without incident. Lord Bjorn was nowhere in sight. “Farewell, Astrid.” Eisa said with a final brief hug.

“Goodbye, Eisa. Keep yourself safe.”

Eisa nodded. “I will.” She took her leave then, making her way from the house.

Halfway down the path, a voice stopped her. “Eisa.” The woman turned to see Siv. “I am sorry for my father. I know you are not the terrible traitor you are being made out to be.”

The woman gave a sad smile. “Thank you, Siv. Continue to watch over Astrid for me, okay?”

He nodded. “I will. Keep safe.”

“I will do my best.” The woman left him then, making off to her final destination.

By the time she reached Dalla’s tavern she had only twenty minutes remaining, but it would be enough. “Eisa?” The older woman looked a bit startled to see her returned.

“I do not have long.” Eisa said sadly. “I simply came to say goodbye. Odin has made his decision, and I am to be banished from the realm later today, stripped of my citizenship of Asgard.”

Dalla’s brow furrowed. “Oh, Eisa.” The older woman seemed heartbroken and Eisa cursed herself for putting this elderly woman through more heartache than what life already had. “Is there no other way.”

She shook her head. “It is this or imprisonment. At least this way I may keep my child.”

Dalla sighed but nodded. “I understand.”

“Thank you for everything you have done for me, Dalla. Without you, I would likely be facing something far worse than this. At least I brought this about with my own actions.” Eisa tried to make light of the issue but it fell flat for both of them.

Dalla shook her head. “You are something else, girl. Though I suppose that is what makes you who you are.” She gave a soft smile. “Wherever you end up, promise to take care of yourself. Of both of you.”

Eisa nodded. “I promise.” She glanced at outside then. “I should go. I do not wish to anger the king further.”

Dalla nodded. “I understand. Go then, child. Stay strong.”

“Thank you.” Eisa whispered. She made for the door then, finally ready to face her fate.

Upon her return to the palace, she was lead to a small room off the throne room. Two guards were placed at the door as she awaited her sentence time. There was nothing to do, and so she mulled her thoughts around. Where was Odin going to send her? How would she fend for herself? Would her child be safe there? She truly hoped Odin would never send her somewhere dangerous, but she also knew this was supposed to be a punishment. What he did was up to him.

The sound of the door opening drew her attention and she looked up to see the queen. “Leave us.” The older woman said and the guards, though hesitant, did bow and exit the room. Once the did, Frigga turned her gaze to Eisa and it softened. “How are you feeling?”

“Like my world is ending.” Eisa admitted. “I fear where I am going, how I am to take care of myself, of my child.”

“I can ease one of those concerns.” The queen said softly. “My husband intends to send you to Earth, just as he did Thor. He feels it is the safest world for someone in your position.” Frigga let out a soft laugh at Eisa’s stunned expression. “My husband does not wish you harm, Eisa.”

Eisa felt her face flush. “Apologies, my queen.”

The older woman shook her head. “I came to make sure you were going to be alright, and tell you that I have seen some of your future. It is not a bleak as you may believe, though you know I cannot give you details.”

Eisa felt like a weight was suddenly lifted from her chest and she looked at Frigga with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

The queen’s own lips upturned. “You are welcome. Now, I believe it is almost time.” She offered Eisa a hand which the woman took and used to stand. “Do not listen to their words, Eisa. You know they are not true.”

She did not need to ask what Frigga meant, she just nodded. “I know.”

“Wait here with the guard. It will not be long.” She said with a said expression before moving to take her place at her husband's side.

Eisa took a deep breath. This was it, after this, nothing would ever be the same again. Soon she found herself being lead before the crowd, before the king. She heard their voices. Whore. Traitor. Deceiver. She fought back the tears they brought forth, tried to ignore them as Frigga said.

Soon she once again found herself before Odin, this time standing, gaze cast downward. The commotion of the room was swiftly silenced when Odin tapped his staff upon the ground. Eisa was eternally grateful to no longer hear the insults. “Eisa, you stand before us now to face punishment on the grounds of treason. Do you deny this?”

“No, my king.” She squeaked out. This resulted in another wave of shouts that Odin had to rein in. Eisa closed her eyes in an attempt to drown them out.

Once the room was silent once more Odin spoke again. “Have you anything to say in your defense?”

“Only that everything I did was for the realm.” Eisa turned her head to the crowd behind her. “I never expect things to go as they did.” Her eyes locked with Ver’s and the man’s expression hardened. Eisa knew it was a mask. Beside him, her brother was not holding together quite so well.

“Then on this day, I Odin Allfather, hereby strip you of your citizenship of Asgard, and sentence you to be banished to another world, stripped of you powers until you have learned a true lesson of the heart, and served Asgard or its people in a way greater than the harm you have caused.” Odin approached her, and though she should not have been surprised by the removal of her magic, it did not prepare her for having the amulet torn from her neck. Eisa cried out as her barrier broke once more, reverting her back to the weak sorceress she had been when she first met Loki. A few tears fell as his magic left her, the only physical feeling of him she had left finally stripped away. She felt the magic forming behind her, a surge of dark energy allowed only by the Allfather. Once it stabilized Odin’s one eye focused in on her. “I cast you out!”

Eisa felt herself being pulled back and a moment later she was falling through a void in space, completely powerless and with no sense of direction. Without the usual control of the Bifrost, she fell hard to the ground.

It was only as the haze from her travel cleared her mind that she realized she had hit something when she fell.

“What the hell?!” An alarmed voice rang out from beside her.

It seemed her banishment was off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and for returning to continue this journey with me. I'm sorry this took so long to get out. Some drama had given me a bad bout of depression fuelled writer's block. I think I'm back on track now though. 
> 
> Kudos and comments as always are appreciated, but I love you all just for taking the time to read this. <3
> 
> Reader question: So predictions about Eisa's unfortunate fall there at the end?
> 
> See ya!


	2. Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late guys. I actually haven't had a chance to look over this, but I gotta go to work like now. I just wanted to leave you with this. Apologies for any errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa groaned, hand pressed to her forehead as her vision swam and cleared. Next to her sat a man, surprise and confusion intermingled on his face. He was blond-haired with blue eyes and was half sitting half sprawled on his back. “Norns help me.” She muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. It was just her luck that she would fall on a mortal. “My apologies.” The man was still staring at her as though she had four heads and Eisa sighed tiredly, deciding to just proceed with normal conversation. “My name is Eisa.”

“David.” He said hesitantly. “Where...where did you come from?” He asked looking up at the sky with a furrowed brow.

The woman sighed again. “I do not suspect you would believe me if I told you.” Eisa admitted quietly.

“You just fell on me. From the sky. I highly doubt the answer could surprise me more than that.” He replied pointedly. “Besides, I think I’m owed an explanation for being used as a landing pad.”

Eisa blinked at the expression and then huffed. “Earth. Of course.” She shook her head. The man just seemed even more confused. “Let me start over. I am Eisa, a former citizen of Asgard. Sometimes known as the realm Eternal.”

It was David’s turn to blink at her. “Okay, are you one of my sister’s friends? Is she playing an extreme prank on me for not supporting her theory?”

Eisa raised a brow at him. “I can assure you I have no knowledge of whom you speak.” She shook her head. “I said you would not believe me.”

“I would have believed the improbability of you having jumped from a plane with no shoot and not killed both of us on impact over that.” He said seemingly agitated, shaking his head repeatedly. “This is not real.” He muttered to himself. “It can’t be real.”

Eisa just sighed again with another head shake. She finally pushed herself off the ground to stand, brushing some dust from her skirt and offering David a hand, which he did take. “Will you at least be kind enough to tell me where I have ended up?” Eisa asked him, a hand subconsciously rubbing the curve of her abdomen.

“A walking path through Central Park in New York.” His gaze followed her hand. “Are you pregnant?!” His voice was a bit alarmed, probably due to her fall.

“Yes.” Eisa replied calmly. “Do not worry. It would take more than that to cause harm to me. I did not fall that hard.”

This time it was David who sighed, clearly exasperated. “I’m having trouble telling if you’re crazy or telling the truth. Or crazy enough to believe it’s the truth.” He looked her over. “Either way, knowing that I would feel like an ass for leaving you out here alone. So I’m going to ask this. Is there any way you can prove to me you are from Asgard? Supernatural abilities or anything?”

Eisa stared at him a moment, gaging his intentions. She did not feel like he had any malicious agenda, however, and so she held up her palm. It was the most basic spell she knew. The same one she used to show Loki her powers when they met. One she knew would not exhaust her now that her amulet was gone. A flame formed in her hand.

David jumped a bit in surprise, then slowly reached toward the flame, jerking his hand back when it touched the heat. “Okay, that’s real.” He breathed.

“Yes. I can do far more than this, but I fear my power was stripped when I was cast out.” Eisa explained.

“You were sent here as punishment then?” He asked, eyes narrowed again.

“I was banished.” Eisa said softly.

“Why?” He continued.

“I helped someone close to me commit treason. I thought we were doing the right thing, protecting our home. I was wrong though, and now he is dead and I am here.” Eisa looked at the ground with a pained expression. “I am here to atone for my crime, and to protect my child.”

“I see.” David glanced at the ground. “Oh, my parents would so kill me for this.” He muttered before looking back at her. “Okay, so crazy as it sounds I believe you.” He told her. “Given your situation, I can’t leave you out here in good conscience. I have a spare room in my apartment since my roommate just moved out. You can stay there for a bit if you want, at least until you figure things out. My parents own this corporation so they’ve been covering my rent while I’m in school. You won’t need to worry about that at least.”

Eisa studied this man, trying to decide if she should trust him or not. He did not seem dangerous to her though, and she had been concerned about where she was going to go. Perhaps this would work out, at least for a short while. Even stripped of her full capabilities she was certain she could handle him should he prove to be a threat. “Thank you, David. I think I will accept that offer.” She said finally.

David nodded. “Come on then, before we draw too much attention to ourselves.” He motioned her to follow him and carefully she did. He looked at her once more, more specifically her dress. “I have a sister who could help you get some clothes. Ironically she is a history scholar with a focus on Nordic history and religions. If what you say is true, she will have a heyday with you.” He shook his head a bit amused with himself. “I will give her a call. See if she can come out tomorrow.”

Eisa gave a sheepish smile. “Thank you.”

David nodded. “Just do me a favor and don’t kill me in my sleep.”

“I shall do my best to only do so if you are awake.” Eisa said with a voice full of mirth. 

"Ah yes, that's reassuring." David deadpanned.

Eisa remembered the queen’s words, about her future not being so bleak. Perhaps this is what she meant. It seemed things were going to be alright after all.

***

Tyr paced, head in his hands and thoughts a jumbled mess. Eisa was  _ gone _ . Not simply disowned, across the city in a place that was at least visitable. No, she was now worlds away. In another realm, unreachable due to the destroyed Bifrost. How could the king have done this? The queen have allowed it? He knew it was not his place to question such things, but he could not help it.

It had taken seeing Eisa fall into space for the situation to truly hit him, and by then it was too late. His father had seemed indifferent, but he could see the way the man’s face twitched. How the mask threatened to break. Even his mother’s expression seemed a bit tighter than usual, which surprised him given how pleased she seemed to be when Eisa had been disowned. Maybe she was not so uncaring after all.

Of course, now that they were back home his father had locked himself in his office and his mother had vanished to her room. So Tyr paced his own room, trying to convince himself Eisa would be fine. That Odin knew what he was doing. Tyr did not believe the man meant his sister any harm at the very least.

He sighed heavily, at a complete loss. This house was not where he needed to be. He needed to walk, to wander and think things over. Come to terms.

Given the current state of his household he did not suspect his parents would miss him should he leave, and so he did, making his way back toward the palace. There were still quite a few nobles still clustered from the main council. Tyr clenched his fist when he passed them, when they stared, when they whispered. It was no secret that he and his sister had been close. While he could not fully blame Eisa for their words, he knew these events had hurt his reputation.

“Tyr!” The man spun on his heel at his name, Siv running toward him. He was unable to even utter a word before the other man suddenly embraced him. “I am so sorry.”

Tyr stood there gaping a moment before hesitantly returning the gesture. “We hug now?” He asked dumbfounded.

“I thought you might need one given circumstances.” Siv said awkwardly as he pulled back. He shifted his feet. “Tyr, the past few weeks, I know I was acting strange…”

“Your father no longer trusts me. I understand, Siv. Honestly, I do not blame him, or you.” Tyr gave a small smile. “I am glad you seem to be coming around though.”

“Your sister came to say farewell to Astrid. I am unsure why, but seeing her at my door begging entry to say farewell was the push I needed to see how foolish I have been.” Siv’s eyes were downcast, expression ashamed. “You are my best friend. I should not forget that, regardless of what assumptions my father may make regarding your family.”

Tyr gave his friend a soft smile, clasping his hand on his shoulder. “You are my brother Siv, in more than just arms. I forgive you.”

Siv returned the expression. “Thank you.” It turned to one more worried. “How are you handling things?”

“Not well.” Tyr admitted. “I thought I could take this with understanding. See that she accepted this for her child, that in terms of the usual punishment this is mercy. However, I just keep thinking of Eisa alone, pregnant, and on a strange world. It makes me want to march to Odin’s throne and scream at him.” He shook his head. “Unfortunately I fear the consequences of that action will outweigh how good it would make me feel.”

“That is likely.” Siv agreed. “Have you tried retracing? Going places that meant something to her? I know it is not the same, but when my mother died that is what I did. I went where she walked, where she spent her days. Seeing it once more helped me find closure.” Siv explained softly. “It might help you too.”

Tyr looked at his friend sadly. “Thank you, Siv. I might just try that.”

Siv’s lips upturned ever so slightly. “I should go. If you need me, Tyr, you come and find me.”

“I will.” Tyr nodded. “Thank you again.”

“Anytime.” Siv walked off then, and Tyr took a deep breath. 

Retracing his sister’s steps. Well, he was unsure how much it would truly help, but he would try it. He tried to think of places his sister enjoyed. Of course, getting into Loki’s chambers was out, but the library was open, as well as the gardens.

Tyr made the decision to start with the latter and made his way to the outer corridors of the palace. He would start with the spot he only ever heard Eisa mention in stories. The fountain deep in the garden’s heart.

***

"Home sweet home." David said as he unlocked and opened one of the many identical doors, marked only with a number. "It's not much, but it's mine for the time being."

Eisa walked in and glanced around. She knew her books on Midgard were long outdated by this point, but she was able to identify the kitchen and living spaces. They were universal across the realms it seemed. 

"It is very...practical." Eisa was unsure how else to describe the space. It was very plain and barren compared to most of Asgard, even her space above Dalla's tavern had a bit more in it. Perhaps this was simply David's way of living. 

"Uh, thanks?" He said awkwardly. Eisa felt a bit bad. Despite their similarities in appearance, it was clear the two were quite literally from different worlds.

Eisa hung her head a bit. "I am sorry. Things are different here."

David shook his. "That's okay. It's going to take a lot of adjusting for both of us.” He gave a small smile. “I think things will go a bit smoother if we get to know each other a bit more though.”

“Probably.” Eisa agreed with her own lips upturned.

“First though, let me show you around.” David said clapping his hands together. “So as you can see here we have the kitchen and living room. David walked a bit in and to a small hallway. The room on the left here is mine, that door on the end is the bathroom, and this room here is yours.” He opened the door to a simple room that had a bed, a small closet, dresser, and a nightstand. “Hopefully it works.”

Eisa nodded. “Perfect.” She turned to the man. “Thank you, David. Truely.” She smiled, the gratitude forming in her chest nearly enough to bring tears to her eyes.

“It’s the least I could do for the strange magical woman who fell from the sky and hit me.” He teased. Eisa shook her head a bit, a laugh escaping her chest. “I’m glad you have a sense of humor.”

“If you understood who I surrounded myself with on Asgard you would know I need one.” Eisa shot back.

“Maybe start there then, for our getting to know each other?” David suggested.

The smile on Eisa’s face faltered, though it did not leave completely. “Perhaps we should start with my family instead. My choice of friends is what got me into this situation.” She said softly.

David shifted stiffly. “Right, sorry.”

“You did not know.” Eisa told him, twisting the ring on her hand absently. She was grateful to still have it at least. Some piece of her old life.

David caught the action, and before he could stop the words he had asked the question that was the forefront of his mind. “Are you married?” Eisa stilled suddenly, hands frozen in place as her chest tightened. “You don’t have to answer! I’m sorry.” He said noticing her immediate change in demeanor. “It’s just that you’re pregnant, and you have the ring... I shouldn’t have asked.” David sighed.

Eisa swallowed. “No, it is alright David. You did not know. I was engaged to be married, but before the act could be completed, he...he died.” She looked at the floor fighting the lump in her throat, the tears in her eyes. It was still hard to accept it despite the weeks that passed.

The man stared at her, eyes widened. “I am so sorry.” He whispered.

“I am learning to accept it.” Eisa said softly. “It is hard though.”

“I can imagine.” David nodded. “How long were you two together.”

Eisa glanced over at the man. The question was normal enough, but Eisa knew the full weight of his situation was about to fall down on him at her answer. “As lovers seven hundred years. As friends fifteen-hundred.” She said softly.

David stared at her wide-eyed. “Are you-are you serious?” He asked in disbelief.

The woman nodded. “I am over fifteen-hundred years old, David. Fifteen-hundred fourteen to be exact.”

He swallowed, face going a bit pale. “Right. Asgardian. I need to sit down.” He shook his head and Eisa followed him to the living room where he collapsed on the couch. “It’s true then? About you being gods?”

Eisa shook her head. “You humans once revered us as such, but that is not true. We are long-lived, powerful, but we are much like you. We are born, live and die. We just happen to live a few thousand years longer.”

“So where are you then? Age-wise I mean. Are you a teen, young adult, or…?” David’s curiosity made Eisa crack a smile.

“I am still very young.” She tilted her head. “How old are you, David?”

“Twenty-four.” He groaned out.

Eisa smiled. “I am near your age equivalent then.”

David pinched his nose. “There’s a thousand-year-old alien in my living room. Okay, I can deal with this.”

Eisa frowned a bit. “If it would be easier for you, I can go.”

“No, no!” David looked up quickly. “It’s just, it’s a lot to handle.”

“I can understand that.” Eisa nodded. “Perhaps you should tell me more about yourself then.” She suggested. “Make it so you are more comfortable again.”

He swallowed and nodded. “Good idea. Well, like I said I’m twenty-four, and I have a younger sister. She studies history. I’m studying Business Management at Columbia so that I can take over my parent’s company one day, and that’s about the entirety of me. I’m not a complicated person.” He smiled. “Well, when aliens aren’t falling on me anyway.”

“I have a younger brother.” Eisa told him. “He was the only person in my family who ever truly understood me.”

“I get that.” David said with a nod. “My sister was my rock through a lot of my life.”

“I am excited to meet her.” Eisa’s words were true. She was curious to speak with someone who knew the mythology that surrounded her people.

“Just don’t let her excitement scare you off.” David laughed. “Speaking of which I should go call her. Pardon me.” David stood and retreated back to his room.

Eisa then took a seat and glanced around the room. There was a strange rectangle on the wall, just reflective enough to see a distorted view of her and the room. Other than that it was black and opaque. She tilted her head at it.

Eisa set her hand on her abdomen, reaching with her magic to feel the growing infant. “I believe we will be safe here.” She whispered. As though responding a cold surge pulsed under her hand. “I do wish you would not do that. It is highly unpleasant for me, little one.” A moment later Eisa withdrew her magic as her mind and body became fatigued. The lack of the amulet was becoming more noticeable.

Not long after that David came back out. “She said she’ll be here. I’m pretty sure she thinks this is a joke.”

“I will simply have to prove myself to her then, will I not?” Eisa smirked.

“I suppose so.” David shook his head, sitting back beside her.

Eisa looked back to the black object of interest. “David, what is that?”

He looked at her confused, and then to the wall. “The t.v.?” He asked. “You don’t have these?”

She shook her head. “I do not believe so.”

“Oh, boy. Okay, let me explain. It is a form of entertainment, and it works by…” David explained everything from the news to shows to movies. By then end Eisa was incredibly curious and they spent the rest of the day binging movies and shows David loved. By the end, Eisa decided she was very glad she had fallen on David when she fell. It seemed he would prove a valuable friend and ally.

By the time the last credit’s rolled Eisa’s eyes were growing heavy. “I believe I am going to turn in for the night, David. Thank you again for everything.” She said standing.

He followed. “Of course. I should get some sleep myself. Goodnight, Eisa. I shall see you in the morning.” David waved before he closed his door. A moment later Eisa closed her own, and after stripping her dress she crawled under the sheets. It was not long before sleep claimed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Complete new character, but don't worry. Our faves will be here soon. Thank you all for the welcoming kudos and comments on the first chapter, it was very motivating. I look forward to hearing more thoughts.
> 
> Reader question: How are the Avengers going to come into play do you think?
> 
> Alright then, see ya!


	3. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am so freaking sorry. I've been dealing with stress regarding paying for school, and so I lost my motivation to write. Then, as fate would have it, as soon as things got under control so I could write again I ended up in the hospital last weekend with appendicitis. So one appendectomy and week-long drug-induced recovery later here I am. Jeeze, I still feel so bad about making you wait four weeks, especially since I was pretty spot on with updates all summer.
> 
> On that note, as you likely realized from my wording school is back in. If you remember from last year that means slightly more spread out updates. I apologize in advance, but this is my senior year, so I have senior project to focus on. 20-page research paper and fully operational prototype, whoo! Kill me.
> 
> Enough about life though, let's get what you came for. Enjoy!
> 
> Special thanks to [AtlasNix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNix) for making sure I didn't leave any weirdness in here from writing while on narcos.

Eisa dreamt. She dreamt of the night Loki fell. Of the frost giants entering the chamber where she and Frigga sat with a vulnerable Odin. Except that this time things were different. Gone was the queen’s quick thinking, the woman becoming incapacitated far sooner. The giant was then able to corner Eisa. Laufey able to reach Odin far sooner. 

Instead of the seemingly heroic entrance Loki had made before, he simply stood in the doorway now, his expressionless gaze watching what played out before him.

Eisa cried out. Begged for him to help her, but he did not budge. He simply watched her, silent. One of the Jotuns grabbed her arms, the other glared at her coldly. 

In the room’s center, Laufey readied the icy dagger. 

As he brought the weapon down on Odin the other giant wrapped his hand over Eisa’s stomach. The pain was hauntingly familiar, seeping into her skin in a way she never wished to feel again. The monster’s cold, expressionless gaze bore into her as he purposefully pushed into her abdomen, as though hoping to squeeze out the life inside.

She screamed, frigid agony engulfing her. The entirety of her middle felt like it was on fire, yet also numbed by the bitter cold of his hand. If felt so real. So much pain. Her eyes filled with tears as she kicked and thrashed to no avail. Her eyes met Loki’s green ones again, his face now twisted into a menacing grin. “ _ Loki, please! _ ”

He shook his head at her. “It is too late, Eisa. There is no hope.”

An excruciatingly agonizing pain pulsed and Eisa’s eyes snapped open to reality. She immediately bit into her pillow as a scream left her, realizing the pain of her dream existed in the real world. One of her hands fisted the sheet while the other moved over her abdomen, trying to will her growing infant to  _ stop. _ Carefully she channeled heat. Not enough that she thought it would harm them, but enough that they shrunk back from her, the cold dissipating. 

Eisa laid in the bed for a moment gasping, trying to gather her wits. She slowly glanced around the room, trying to grasp her surroundings. Earth, she was on Earth. She remembered David. Remembered his kindness. She was safe.

Eisa groaned heavily. It did not feel like she slept at all, her entire body fatigued. She tried to swallow the nausea creeping up her throat. Now was not the time to be ill. She did not think she could even move to be sick given her exhaustion.

As she stared at the ceiling her mind wandered. Dying. She was dying. Her baby was killing her.

It was the only explanation she could come up with. Her body was reacting negatively to the Jotun infant inside her. It was not surprising. They likely reacted to the remnants of the magic left by the giant who attacked her so long ago. 

She bit her lip as tears welled in her eyes. Eisa reached into herself with what little magic she access to, but before she could even properly examen a single organ she felt her seider leave her, the incomplete barrier handicapping her in a way she had not experienced since she was nineteen.

Tears of frustration formed in her eyes and she had to bite her tongue to keep from crying out. Here she was, in a foreign world with a race unknown to her, who did not understand the existence of other realms, much less how to help her. 

Eisa glared up at the ceiling. “Heimdall, I know you can hear me. Tell Odin if he wished me dead he may well have succeeded.” She spat out, bitterness evident in the words. 

_ Damn it, Loki. I wish you were here. _

She closed her eyes again, a tear leaking down her face before exhaustion claimed her and she fell into a restless sleep once more.

***

Loki thrashed against his bindings, images flashing through his head. Some familiar some not, all of them overwhelming. “How did you come here, Odinson?” A raspy voice asked him.

“I let go.” Pain shot through his body. Excruciating hot pain. His vision went white as he nearly lost consciousness before the feeling subsided, vision clearing as more images entered his mind. His brother, their battle, being knocked back, hanging from the Bifrost-

“Wrong answer.” The voice hissed at him. “I will ask again. How did you come to be here.”

Loki fought to remember, fought against his inner turmoil of emotions, of memories. “I...I fell.” He said this time, despite it not quite feeling right to him. Like something was missing. The pain returned, worse this time if that were even possible. Like millions of white-hot daggers slowly peeling the flesh of his bones. He turned his head, what little his stomach contained leaving him. It stopped. More flashes. Thor’s blank stare, Odin’s disapproval. Looking up at the two. Thor’s unfeeling gaze as he pushed Loki from the bridge.

No. Wait that couldn’t be right. Loki tried to focus his mind, to find another explanation.

“Once more I’ll ask. How did you get here?” There was a threat in the voice, a sense of finality telling Loki this was his last chance.

“Betrayal.” He said quietly, ignoring the part of his mind that tugged against him. That was nagging something was wrong. “I was thrown into the void and betrayed.”

“Good.” The voice drawled. “Onto the next then.” Loki felt an uncomfortable pressure, like someone digging through his brain. “Hmmm.” The sensation halted. “This woman, Eisa, what is she to you?”

“Everything!” Loki snapped, body lurching with his desperation, only to then fall victim to the same agony as before, crying out in despair. He watched as visions were altered in his head until he did not know what they were supposed to be in the first place. Memories were damaged, confused. He blinked as everything stopped. “Nothing.” He said monotonously. “She means nothing to me. A fleeting dalliance, nothing more.”

The other gazed down at him with a twisted smile, or as close to one as he could get. Where the Asgardian’s emerald eyes now stared upward, a strange blue hue began to alter them. “Now we are making progress.” He said, mostly to himself. “To the next…”

***

"Eisa." A knocking on her door awoke the girl who blinked at her surroundings and the male voice. Right. David. "Are you awake? My sister is going to be here soon."

The woman groaned softly, her entire being protesting her movements. "Yes, I will be out shortly."

David seemed to accept this as the hall fell silent. Sighing heavily Eisa forced herself up and dressed back in her dress. She groggily made to exit her room, pausing at the entrance to the hall where she pressed a hand to her forehead. This feeling was comparable to the hangover she had the one time Loki truly allowed her to get drunk.

David looked over from the kitchen and paused. "Whoa, are you okay? You don't look too good." 

Eisa shook her head. "I did not sleep well." She all but whispered, eyes downcast. "I was plagued by nightmares."

Her dreams had been disturbing, to say the least, and Eisa had a sinking feeling they were an omen of some sort. She may not have been gifted the same way as the queen, but everyone who had access to seider was intrinsically connected to Yggdrasil. Perhaps the world tree wished to tell her something. 

David frowned, brow wrinkled with concern. "I'm sorry. Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Eisa shook her head, wincing as the images flashed in her mind. "I think it best I try to forget."

David seemed unsure. "Alright, if you say so." He went back to his task, which Eisa now realized was cooking. "You can shower while I make breakfast. I don't really have anything feminine, but you're welcome to use my stuff."

Eisa nodded, grateful for the offer. "I believe I will do that. " 

She turned back to the hall and made her way to the bathroom which was mercifully much like Asgard, though its presentation was odd. It took her a moment to figure out the shower but once she did the rest of the task was rather simple. 

Eisa exited the bathroom just as David was plating food. “I’m not the best cook, but eggs are something even I can handle.”

Eisa laughed lightly. “I can assure you that whatever you make is infinitely better than anything I would. I have never had to cook.”

David paused his actions and stared at her. Eisa’s feet shifted uncomfortably as she rubbed her arm. It occurred to her that likely was not a normal thing to say. “You’re fifteen-hundred years old...and never cooked?”

Eisa swallowed and shook her head. “No.” She said quietly. “I never had to.”

The ensuing silence was as awkward as it was long. “Eisa...who are you?” David finally managed to force.

“What do you mean?”

David flailed a moment. “I mean...how...how would you never need to cook? Not once?”

His question hit her hard as she realized the implication of her words. “I had servants.” Eisa squeaked. “And after that was no longer the case someone else always cooked.” Her gaze moved to the floor. “I...I was high born.”

“I...see.” David was conflicted at this news. His family was well off yes, but to never have touched the stove, especially in such a long time, it was beyond his comprehension. “Things must have been very different.”

"I never looked down on people if that is what you are thinking. One of my best friends was my handmaid." Eisa whispered. "I never looked at my class as something to define me, but I learned quickly that it did shape my behaviors in life. I cannot care for myself alone because I never learned how."

"Eisa." David sighed. "I’m not judging you for what you were born into. That’s not your fault.” He slowly began plating food again.

Eisa nodded. “Thank you. I lost my nobility anyway. It was one of many consequences I faced.”

“What happened? If you don’t mind sharing of course.” David quickly backtracked. “I don’t want to pressure you.”

Eisa huffed a humorless laugh. “It is quite simple. I fell with a child out of wedlock. Most nobles are rather strict in their traditions, my mother especially. I lost everything.” She shook her head. “Including my husband to be, though that may be my own fault.” Eisa stared at the plate that was awkwardly placed in front of her. “Thank you.”

David just watched her, quiet a moment. “I’m sorry, for whatever it is you’ve faced.” His voice was barely above a whisper. “I can’t even imagine, and for you to be stuck here now…”

“Much of it was my own doing, and the rest that of my lover. I must reap what I sewed.” Eisa took a bite of her food and her eyebrows rose. “This is quite good. Do not think yourself incapable of cooking David.”

The man took note of the abrupt subject change but made no comment. “Yes well, my sister will probably disagree with you, though she has always been better in the kitchen than me.”

Eisa aimed a small smile at him. This at least - _ siblings _ \- she could speak of for hours on end without being thrust back into the reality of her situation. To the gnawing fact that her own child was slowly killing her.

The rest of their meal passed in mostly pleasant silence. Only the sound of silverware clanking the dishes broke the calm. It was just as Eisa finished that a knock on the door sounded. 

“That is probably her.” David stood and made the short walk from the kitchen to the front door, taking a quick look through the tiny glass piece Eisa noticed before swinging it open. A dark-haired woman stood in the doorway, her features contrasting her brother’s quite severely in places. 

“David! It is good to see you, especially in one piece.” Laura smiled as she entered the residence. It did not take long for her eyes to land on Eisa. “Ah, so  _ you’re _ the woman who fell from the sky. You look so...normal.”

Eisa swallowed nervously. “Yes, my people are quite similar to yours, at least appearance-wise.” She forced a smile. “I am Eisa.”

The other woman returned the expression with more grace. “Laura.” She nodded. “Now then, my brother tells me you claim to be of Asgard, which given how logical he is, means you must have truly impressed him.” A soft laugh followed her words. 

Eisa shrugged. “I performed the most basic of fire spells. Would you like a demonstration as well?”

“I believe I would.”

Eisa nodded and stood. She caught as the other woman’s gaze dropped to her abdomen when she did. David mentioned her pregnancy then. She could not really blame him given circumstances. The growing number of people who knew made her nervous though. 

Eisa shook the feeling off and approached Laura. Once she was standing close enough for her to see there was no trick, she held her palm up and summoned a flame.

Laura’s gasp was so soft if was nearly inaudible. Her reaction was much like David’s as she slowly reached forward, hand nearly reaching the flame before quickly drawing back.

Eisa felt like showing off a bit and turned the flame into a few smaller ones, bouncing them off her fingertips as Laura watched in amazement. Soon, however, she was forced to extinguish them as she felt exhaustion creeping up on her.

“Magic is real.” Laura whispered before her face broke into a grin. “I knew it!”

Eisa could not help but return the expression, the woman’s mood contagious. “For a select few yes, it is.” Eisa studied the woman. “I take it you found the demonstration satisfactory.”

“I did.” She nodded. “I must say, when I imagined Asgardians you are not quite what I had pictured.”

“What did you expect?” Eisa cocked her head.

“I don’t know. Bigger bodies maybe? Something that screamed ‘hey, I’m from another world!’” Laura shrugged. “I guess I never thought too hard about it.”

Eisa laughed softly. “That is fair enough.”

“Yeah. Anyway, David said you need help getting clothes.”

“Yes.” Eisa pulled her skirt out from her hip. “This is all I have.”

“Right. Let’s take care of that then. I know a place we can go. I frequent there so they should be more than willing to help us, and don’t worry about the cost for now. You have enough to handle.” She nodded to Eisa’s abdomen.

Eisa smoothed a hand over the bump. “Yes. Thank you, Laura.”

“Oh don’t thank me yet. I haven’t bombarded you with questions yet.”

David’s laugh cut in. “I told you she’d have fun with you. Don’t be out too late.”

“I won’t keep her longer than necessary.” Laura grinned. “I would hate to steal the only girlfriend you’ll ever care to have.”

“ _ Laura! _ ”

The woman just laughed as she pulled Eisa from the apartment by the wrist. “Come on, let’s have some fun while we do this.”

Eisa shook her head with a grin. Somehow she knew this woman was going to be good for her. Her circle of friends was already growing.

***

Tyr stood in the heart of the palace garden. The fountain he heard tales of was before him. At least, he assumed this was the one. He was further in than he had ever cared to go, and though it was old, the tall stone fountain was clearly well cared for. Overall though, it did not seem to be anything special.

Of course, Eisa had never said it was. It was simply a place of great meaning for her. The place Loki had taken her as an apprentice. Where he proposed over a millennium later. She spent many of her early years here. It was strange to know that.

It was strange to be there at all. To be reaching for something he did not even fully comprehend. For closure? Answers? A reason for everything that had happened in the past few months?

Eisa was loyal to Loki. She always had been. Yet Tyr still dreaded the thought that Eisa had betrayed the throne. He wanted it to be untrue, wanted her to stay the innocent woman he had always known her to be.

In those words, however, lay the truth he would not admit. Refused to. The idea that he had never really known Eisa Verdottir at all. She was good of course, he knew that. Yet there had always been a rebellious air to her. She snuck about, involved herself in things she never should have, improper things. Perhaps there had been a deeper layer all along, one capable of doing what she had.

Tyr shook his head as his mind began to fog with too many ideas. He hoped this journey would bring something to light if nothing else. That he would figure out who she really was.

Sighing heavily he began to make his way back out of the garden. He was sullen now. Maybe this whole journey was simply a mistake. 

His mind was so preoccupied he did not notice the other figure who had appeared near him. “Lord, Tyr.”

The familiar voice ground him to a halt, and he gasped as he laid eyes on the queen, quickly falling to his knees. “Apologies, my queen. I did not see you.”

“You are forgiven. I daresay I am rather light on my feet.” Her voice was full of mirth as she approached him. “You may stand.”

Tyr cleared his throat awkwardly as he did. “Thank you.”

The queen gave an amused yet knowing smile. “Your sister acted much the same as you when I first approached her, though that was a very long time ago now.”

“It is difficult to imagine Eisa acting timid around any of you.” Tyr admitted with a soft laugh. “I always used to watch her as a child and wonder how she could be so at ease with the prince.”

“Yes, I imagine it strange from an outside perspective, though I assure you, we are no different than you.” The queen’s expression softened. “However, I did stop you for a reason.”

“What is it, my queen?” Tyr asked, face twisted in confusion.

“I know what it is you seek.” She said softly. “You will not find it here.”

Tyr’s expression fell some. “I had gathered that.”

“In the library, back past the modern section lies a sitting area. One of many but this one is old and seemingly unused. It stands apart as it is mostly hidden, obscured by a wall and conveniently placed shelf. Find it. It may hold a clue to what you wish to know.” The queen smiled at him. “That is all I can say, though I do wish you luck.”

Tyr blinked at the cryptic tip but nodded nonetheless. “Thank you, my queen.”

“You are welcome.” She winked. “Now then, might I suggest you wait until tomorrow for such an adventure? Go relax.”

Tyr nodded, still a bit confused. “Of course.” He bowed. “Have a lovely day, my queen.” Then he made his way from her, finally exiting the garden.

The further he walked the stranger he felt, like he had been compelled to listen or something. He shook his head seriously wondering if the queen had just bewitched him.

Finally, he made up his mind and headed for Siv’s home. Lord Bjorn be damned, he needed a drink, and he needed Siv by his side. He may have spent all of his life around Eisa, be she was a woman he wasn’t even sure he knew anymore. Siv, on the other hand, had never changed, never hid anything from him. Even in their tension following Eisa’s crimes he was blatant about what was happening. Siv was his anchor, and it was quickly becoming clear he was an anchor Tyr couldn’t live without.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are once again. I hope it was worth the wait. I really am sorry guys, despite everything I'll do my best to not make you wait that long again. Thank you all for sticking with me and for the kind comments and kudos. They mean a lot.
> 
> Reader question: Thoughts on Tyr's dilemma?
> 
> See ya!


	4. From the Seeds of Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's looking like chapters are gonna be bi-weekly, at least during school. Hope you're all chill with that. I'll keep to it best I can.
> 
> Anyway, that means you've waited long enough for this, so here is chapter 4.
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [AtlasNix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNix) for betaing. AND FOR THIS AWESOME FANART!

They walked through the high-reaching glass skyscraper and small, cramped sidewalks. Each building was different from the others, as though they were built at very different times by very different people. Eisa stared in awe, Asgard has towering buildings to be sure, but none quite like this.

“How far along are you?” Laura broke the comfortable silence with a casual side-eye toward Eisa.

“Sixteen weeks.” Eisa responded absently, childish curiosity taking over. “Your building structures are odd here.”

Laura’s brow furrowed. “In what way?” Her voice was a little sharp and it drew Eisa’s attention.

Her eyes met Laura’s. “I mean no disrespect, it is just that Asgard looks...different. I cannot quite explain it. We have buildings much like yours, but the materials and architecture are completely different.” 

“Oh.” Laura sighed. “Sorry. It’s going to take a while for me to remember you aren’t from here. Here being this planet.” She muttered the last sentence under her breath. “I wonder if our rural areas would be more familiar. Major cities look pretty different from other places in the world. Tall buildings and flats as opposed to houses.” Laura paused a moment. “Assuming of course, that you have different building sizes.”

Eisa laughed softly. “Yes Laura, we have all manner of building structures.” A small smile remained on her face. “I suspect our people are not so different from yours.”

“I might actually find that disappointing.” Laura noted with a headshake. “I dedicated my life to the mythology you inspired. I’d hate to find out it was all just fanatical tales from crazy ancestors.”

Eisa’s smile fell away. “Even a lie has some truth to it.” She told her quietly as she thought of Loki’s scheme. “Besides that, we would not be precisely the same. Perhaps you and I could go over some of these stories sometime. I can do my best to clear up any confusion.” Her smile returned.

Laura’s expression upturned as well. “I think I’d like that.” She then sighed. “Not that anyone would believe me if I started correcting them.”

“It takes one person to start a rumor. Whether they believe it or not, it will spread, and often rumors become truth.” Laura paused her steps and stared at Eisa, making her also stop and shift nervously. “What is it?”

“The way you speak.” Laura said finally. “It’s very formal.”

Eisa’s brow furrowed. “I do not know what you mean.”

“That!” Laura exclaimed. “That right there. You don’t use contractions, you don’t shorten your speech. You speak all the words.”

“Well, yes.” Eisa blinked. “‘ _ A proper lady does not shorten her sentences’  _ as my mother used to say. That is not normal?”

Laura shook her head. “No, and I suspect you’ll pick up on it with time, but for now it’s just weird to hear. Plus I feel like I’m talking to an old person with the wisdom you give.”

The Asgardian laughed, something familiarly mischievious blooming inside her. “Tell me, Laura. Did David tell you how old I am?” She raised a brow.

Laura’s face twisted to confusion. “No. Why?”

Eisa’s face turned to a familiar smirk. “Take a guess.”

“I feel like this is a trap.”

“I am simply curious as to what you may think.” Eisa assured. “I will even guess yours first.” Eisa looked at the woman closely. David was twenty-four, and Eisa was relatively certain Laura was younger. “Twenty-one.”

“Almost.” Laura nodded. “I’m twenty. I’ll be twenty-one in three months.”

Eisa nodded. “Your turn.”

Her eyes narrowed. “This is definitely a trap.” Eisa just smiled as the woman looked her over. “Thirtyyyy?” Her face twisted a bit as she guessed.

Eisa’s brow knitted together. “I look that old?”

“Wha-no!” Laura waved her hands. “It just...you seem older than my brother and I…” She trailed off with an awkward expression. “I just meant your maturity seemed higher.”

“Good, because I am the mortal equivalent of about twenty-five.” Eisa told her with a soft laugh.

“Oh, sorry.” She said before halting. “Wait, mortal equivalent?”

Eisa was back to being amused. “Yes. We do not age as you do, well, our bodies do not. My exact age is fifteen-hundred fourteen.”

“ _ What! _ ” The extremeness of Laura’s cry drew the attention of those nearby and she shrunk back a bit, clearing her throat. “I suppose that would make sense. You are gods.” She said far quieter.

“We are not.” Eisa told her and Laura seemed taken off guard. “We are born, live, and die as you do. We are simply long-lived. It was our powers and longevity that lead to your ancestors worshipping us as gods. Even then you only ever named a select few as such. There are many thousands of us.” Eisa gave a small smile. “For example, I am not one of your goddesses as I never visited Earth.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense.” The mortal woman nodded. “You really aren’t that different. Aside of the age thing.”

Eisa shook her head. “I told you.” She laughed.

The two continued their walk, and soon Laura lead Eisa through the doors of a building noticeably stouter than the others, but still quite tall.

The shopkeepers (Workers? Earth’s terms were likely different.) greeted Laura with a familiarity that implied she had frequented this place many times. “Laura! You’re back!” One of the women called cheerfully. It reminded Eisa of the relationship she had built up with the seamstress she frequented on Asgard.

“With a friend, it seems.” An older woman remarked entering from an unseen doorway. She eyed Eisa curiously, clearly taking note of how she was dressed.

“This is Eisa. She’s staying with my brother.” Laura explained, hands twitching just enough for Eisa to notice. “Some recent events left her with nowhere to go. We’re helping her get back on her feet, starting with some new clothes. What she’s wearing is all she has.”

“I see.” The older woman nodded. “Well, you brought her to the right place.”

Laura smiled. “I know I can count on you. I have a request though.” She sighed. “Obviously Eisa doesn’t have a job, and I can’t afford this in one go…”

“You want to start a payment plan.” The woman cut in with a knowing look. “I believe we can arrange something. If you fail to pay up, well, I know both where you live and who your parents are.”

Eisa had a silent alarm go off in her mind. She was unsure if that was a death threat or not, but given the violence humans were notorious for, it would not have surprised her. However, neither woman seemed to be showing any form of aggression toward one another. Perhaps it was just a strange phrasing.

Laura laughed awkwardly. “I don’t think that’s an issue.”

“I know.” They were motioned forward. “Take her around and find what you like. We’ll do the math later.” The woman looked at Eisa with a less calculating gaze now.

Eisa still felt a bit small in this strange place, despite the familiar vibes it produced. “Thank you.” She squeaked out.

“Um, there is...one more thing.” Laura gave a nervous smile. “She’s pregnant.”

Eisa felt both of the worker’s eyes snap back to her and resisted the urge to flinch back and cover her abdomen. Instead, she just nodded.

“Second floor.” The older woman said after a silence lasting too long. Eisa could have imagined it but she looked a bit more sympathetic now. Laura took her hand, drawing Eisa’s attention to her as she thanked the older woman.

As Eisa followed Laura up the stairs she had her curiosity sated. “She probably thinks your parents kicked you out because of your pregnancy.”

Eisa’s eyes widened before she smiled sadly. “Well, she is not wrong. My parents disowned me when they were told I was expecting.”

Laura paused, now looking at Eisa with sad eyes. “I didn’t know that.” She said quietly. “I’m sorry, Eisa.”

The Asgardian shook her head. “I knew it was going to happen. I was an unmarried noble. What I did not know was the events it would set in motion, but that is another story altogether. In the end I was banished here.” She shook her head.

“I would kind of like to know the story of what happened.” Laura admitted a bit guiltily, expression sheepish.

“Perhaps another time. I have not even told David everything.” Eisa sighed heavily. “Just enough for him to know I was not some awful criminal. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

Laura placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “We don’t need to talk about it.” She pressed. “Come on, let’s get you new clothes.”

Eisa felt her lip tremble and bit it with a nod. Silently she trailed after her.

Laura kept glancing over as they walked, hands wringing in front of her. It was clear to Eisa that she had something on her mind, but Eisa was in no mood to press, body tensing at the thought of what it might be.

“Okay-” She finally spoke. “I will ask one more thing, and you don’t have to answer- but I’m curious.” Laura said as they walked.

Eisa furrowed her brow. “What is it?”

Laura hesitated but finally answered. “Your baby’s father...would I know who they are?”

Eisa was unable to stop her sharp intake of breath but recovered quickly. “Probably.” She muttered. Loki made quite the name for himself on Midgard in his youth, but Eisa knew much of what was written was not true, despite not knowing the details. “Likely not as I do.” She added.

Laura nodded. “Would you...tell me who?”

Eisa did not answer for a long time, and Laura likely thought she was not going to. She did not know how Earth wrote their mythology, how much was correct in terms of hierarchy. Not that Laura could use it against her effectively, but if Loki was known as a prince...she needed to be certain Laura and David were completely trustworthy. “Not yet.” She finally whispered.

Laura nodded. “I understand.” She paused in front of a large section of clothing. “These are all maternity clothes.” She gave a small smile. “Go ahead and pick some stuff. We can come back again after the baby is born.”

Eisa returned her expression and did as she said, eyes scanning over the racks.

***

Tyr had likely downed one too many drinks and some bar patrons were beginning to take note. Even Siv, for all his love of drinking, was looking at him concerned. “Are you alright, Tyr?”

The other man sighed, slamming his tankard on the bar and earning a look from Dalla. Why had he chosen this tavern again? Oh well, no point leaving now. “No, I am not.” He admitted staring into the cup. “I am afraid Eisa was not who I thought she was, that maybe there is some truth to the rumors.”

“Tyr!” Siv looked slightly appalled and Tyr instantly realized why.

“Not  _ those _ rumors!” He exclaimed. “Norns, Siv. She is still my sister, I love her more than that.” He shook his head, looking around the crowded bar nervously before leaning toward Siv, far into his personal bubble. Siv’s eyes widened at this, heat creeping up his neck until Tyr spoke. “I meant the ones about her being a traitor. She admitted to me herself that she helped Loki, I just fear she was more willing than she let on.”

Siv blinked a few times before he cleared his throat, leaning back a bit. How odd. “Tyr, your sister was  _ not _ a bad person. You know that.” His eyes turned sad as he placed a comforting hand on the other man’s arm.

Tyr just shook his head. “I know, but she was loyal to a fault.” His gaze moved to meet Siv’s. “The Eisa I thought I knew never would have allowed things to get as far as they did. She would have told someone.”

Siv sighed. “I cannot deny that Eisa was incredibly loyal to Loki, but did it ever occur that he may have manipulated her?” Siv watched his friend’s eyes widen slightly. “He was a master of illusion, Tyr. We do not know what she may have thought was happening.”

Tyr looked back at the table a bit ashamed. “I had not thought of that- but still, it does not explain her confession.” 

Siv’s lips pursed and he shook his head. “No, it does not.” A pregnant pause.

“What exactly are you trying to do here, Tyr?”

Tyr stared into the amber liquid in his tankard, debating whether or not he should down it in one go. “Find answers, closure,  _ the truth _ .” He thought of his meeting with Frigga in the garden. “The queen seems to know something. She stopped me after I visited the fountain earlier. Said that what I was seeking could not be found there, but to search for a hidden nook in the library.”

Siv stared at him a moment and then nodded. “I suppose if anyone would know, it would be her.” Siv’s voice dropped so low Tyr’s ears strained to hear it over the drunken noise. “Are you going to take her advice?”

“I feel like I have to.”

“Not to eavesdrop on you boys, but have you considered that perhaps it might be better if you stay in the dark?” The two glanced up startled by Dalla’s distinct voice. “Your sister was headstrong, yes, but a good woman overall, and you seem to believe that yourself. Do you truly wish to taint the memory you have? Can you handle the truth should any of your concerns prove true? We do not know what happened in the background. The darkness she hid.”

Tyr’s mouth fell open at the woman’s words. It was a valid question. Did he really want that risk?

He shook his head.  _ I want the truth. All of it, no more lies, no matter the cost.  _ “I need to know, Dalla.” 

She frowned at him before deflating with a nod. “Perhaps you are siblings after all. There is no talking sense into either of you.” She left them with a sigh, moving down the bar to help another patron.

Tyr looked at Siv. “Do you think I am wrong about this?”

Siv gave a small smile. “Even if I did it would not change your mind. I will stand with you.”

Tyr felt his own lips upturn at that. “Thank you, Siv.”

“Always.” He nodded. “Now then, we came out to get drunk, and you are several tankards ahead of me. Dalla! Here!”

“Call me like that again boy and I will slap you silly.” She told him at her approach though there was no bite in her tone.

Siv just grinned at her and Tyr found himself watching with a fond smile.

***

Eisa kept pulling dresses from the racks. Laura had helped determine her size, and now she was just reaching for what she could find. At one point she caught herself subconsciously pulling exclusively green garments before abruptly stopping with a frustrated sigh.

Laura suggested pants but the very idea of considering pants was completely foreign to her. In all her years on Asgard, she had never once tried to wear them, even while training. She was not Lady Sif.

“You don’t wear pants do you?” Laura finally realized as she continued to watch Eisa.

The older woman shook her head. “No, I never have. Most women on Asgard do not, least of all nobles.”

Laura gave a sympathetic look EIsa did not understand. “You know you can wear them here. No one will judge you, and they’re quite comfortable.” Laura continued. “It just may be nicer once you’re further along.”

Eisa considered her words. She did not know much about Earth’s customs, but most of the women they had passed were, in fact, wearing pants. She sighed. “I suppose it could not hurt.”

Laura grinned triumphantly. “Try them on. I promise you'll be sold."

Eisa shook her head but smiled at Laura's excitement. It was almost as pure and contagious as Tyr’s always was. “I will trust your advice.”

With Laura’s help, she cut back the number of dresses and pulled some pants and shirts from the rack. Even then she caught herself with a green pair and cursed under her breath. Even though Laura told her they were “camoflage” Eisa noted they did not quite work like a concealment spell.

She then caught herself eyeing another rack, eyes narrowed in thought.

“Hoodies, eh?” Laura asked following her gaze.

“They remind me of a cloak I owned on Asgard. A special thing, enchanted to match whatever I chose to wear that day.” Eisa noted absently. She missed the coming of age gift Loki had given her. When she went for her trial she had left it in her room above Dalla’s tavern. She thought it would be safer there. For when she returned.

_ If I return... _

Laura broke her thoughts as she motioned to the rack. “Grab a few then. They’re usually worn with shirts and pants in the fall and winter. I’d suggest getting a few larger ones. You’re going to be due in the fall and your regular size probably won’t fit over your belly anymore.”

Eisa swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. She hoped she would live to see her due date, but things looked grim at the moment. This she kept to herself as she did what Laura said. Despite her aching need to tell  _ someone _ , there was no reason to worry the other woman over something she had no control over.

After they had gathered enough for Eisa to live with Laura took her to a small, cramped room to try everything on. “I’ll wait here. Tell me if you need help.” She said pausing in the entryway.

Eisa smiled and nodded at her. “Thank you, Laura.” She left her then, moving to the fitting room. The dresses were straight forward. Laura had told her if she was unsure of anything “keep the tag in the back”. It proved good advice.

Halfway through Laura tossed bras over the door. Apparently it was something generally worn by women on Midgard. Eisa found the offensive garment to be nearly as uncomfortable as a corset but agreed to wear it to fit in best she could.

“You’ll get used to it.” Laura insisted.

“I have no doubt. I grew up in corsets.” Eisa grumbled. “That does not mean I have to like them.”

She laughed. “Fair enough.”

The two made there way back up to the front of the store where the younger woman from before was waiting. She totaled it all up and helped Laura do some math to figure out how and when to do the payments. During the interacting Eisa stood back shifting awkwardly. She wasn’t used to being so...irrelevant. It wasn't  _ bad _ , just different.

Finally, their interaction came to a close. “Alright, you’re set to go, Laura.” She smiled before meeting Eisa’s gaze. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” Eisa forced her own smile.

The girl rose a brow at the word before Laura distracted her. “I’m probably going to be at David’s late. I’ll see you when I get home.”

“Okay, I’ll tell the others.” The woman nodded.

“Thanks.” Laura turned back to Eisa. “Ready to go?” She nodded with a smile that Laura returned. “Bye Justine. Tell Marie thank you.”

“I will. Bye!”

The two walked down the street, each with a handful of bags. After they were a good distance from the store Eisa looked at Laura. “You live with her?”

“Yes, and two others. It’s cheaper than living alone. I didn’t take my parents’ schooling deal as David did. I knew they wouldn’t approve of my study choice.” She shrugged. “It’s okay though. We’re on good terms now.”

“I see.” Eisa mostly understood what she meant, even if in a different context.

“Yep.” Laura cocked her head. “You hungry? We can grab lunch before we go back.”

Eisa nodded. “I think I would like that. You are enjoyable to talk to.”

“Aw, I like you too.” She laughed. “Come on, I know a great place over here. A real hole in the wall but the food is fantastic.”

Eisa just shook her head with an amused smile as Laura took her wrist with her free hand and dragged her down the street. She had no idea what “hole in the wall” meant, but she would trust her. At this point, she did not seem to have much of a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there is that. Some hinted conflicts to come and more friendships forming. And of course, the underlying doom of the unknown.
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. It means the world to me and you all deserve the best. You are what keep me moving past all of the obstacles that try to prevent me from seeing this through. :)
> 
> Reader question: Theory time! Let me have them.
> 
> See ya!


	5. A New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good god, I am so sorry. So much for bi-weekly updates. X'D Gah this semester is kicking my ass. Stupid senior year. At least once I'm done I'm done.
> 
> Anyway, you guys have waited long enough. Here's the update FINALLY!
> 
> Special thanks to Atlas-Nix for betaing.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa found that she had to agree with Laura when it came to the quality of food at the restaurant she took her to. It was unlike most of what was on Asgard, but it was enjoyable nonetheless. The atmosphere was light, and most everyone kept to their respective conversations, allowing Eisa to feel at ease.

It was odd to think that she was finding her way here so easily. Had someone told her before her sentencing that this is where she would end up, she never would have believed them. Yet here she was, sitting across from a Midgardian she was slowly beginning to build a sense of trust with.

Laura watched Eisa in silence, allowing her to mull her thoughts a bit before finally speaking. “Are you doing okay?”

Eisa replied with a small smile falling upon her lips. “I am doing far better than I thought I would be given my situation.”

Laura returned the expression. “I suppose that’s fair. It’s a lot to take in I’m sure.”

Eisa nodded. “When I was told of my impending banishment my first thought was that I would be helpless to care for my child. That it was an inevitable death sentence for us both. Then I fell on David. I have no doubt that was not Odin’s intention when he cast me out, but it has worked well in my favor.”

Laura perked up at the name. “I take it Odin really is the head of the gods then?”

Eisa gave a wary smile. “He is our king, but he is no more a god than any of us.” Eisa sighed. “He showed me mercy by sending me here. By all accounts, I should be spending the rest of my days imprisoned.” She shook her head, her mixed thought about the king warring inside her. She could reveal her misgivings to Laura, sway her to her side, but that would ruin her neutral integrity. She had a right to find her own truth. “Yet I cannot help but feel he is partially to blame for all of this.”

“I see.” Laura whispered, brow pinched in thought. “I assume he knew your baby’s father then?”

Eisa was very quiet before she spoke. “Yes, but Odin was not the one who wished me mercy.” Her voice was barely a whisper. “It was his son and the queen who vouched for me.”

Laura was almost visibly wracking her brain for which names would fill in that very vague explanation. Eisa knew she had questions. Questions, she kept telling herself, she would eventually be willing to answer. As soon as she was sure. “Eisa I...who are you?” 

“I am who I am. Eisa, formerly of Ver’s house, a disgraced ex-high noble, cast out of her home realm to wander Midgard as a powerless criminal, most likely to die here.” Eisa shrugged a bit, ignoring Laura’s widened eyes. “I have come to terms with my fate, who I once was no longer matters.” She sighed, Tyr’s red, tear-stained face crossing her mind. “No longer matters to any but my brother that is. He would see me raised again.”

“You don’t seem thrilled by that idea.” Laura noted as she studied her expression.

Eisa shook her head. “I am not.” Her eyes met Laura’s. “I have done much I regret, but also much I do not. I do not believe I am deserving of forgiveness.” It was true. While it was never her intention to betray the realm, she did no regret helping Loki. She never could.

Silence fell upon them then, only the soft background chatter of the other patrons and the occasional clinking of silverware to be heard. Eisa picked at her food now, only taking an occasional bite as she thought. Tyr had wanted her titles restored, but would he still? Perhaps. He wanted what was best she knew.

“I’m sorry.” Laura said suddenly, her sheepish voice breaking Eisa’s thoughts away from her brother. “I know I ask a lot of questions.”

Eisa placed her fork down and shook her head. “I do not mind answering them, some are simply harder than others, and bring unwanted thoughts with them.”

Laura nodded. “I can understand that.” The silence returned, far more comfortable now, as they finished their meals. Once Laura paid she looked back to Eisa. “Come on, let’s get back to my brother’s before he thinks I’m kidnapping you.”

Eisa smiled as she slowly began to understand Earth’s strange humor. “I agree.”

She followed Laura, now believing that she would have no issue calling her a friend.

***

Siv was fairly sure that he and Tyr were more than adequately drunk. The two had turned Dalla’s tavern into a choir of drunkard singing old folk tunes and the old woman looked somewhere between amused and wanted to clock their heads together. Siv grinned at her from his spot and she shook her head exasperatedly.

Tyr seemed to be enjoying himself, all things considered, one of his arms slung around Siv as the two drunkenly swayed to the tune of their off-key singing. He smiled to himself a bit.

Tyr looked to him then and grinned widely. “Thanks for having my back, Siv.”

Siv felt heat creep up his neck, uslessly trying to will it back. “You know I always will.” He smiled. “No matter what.”

“Even if my search uproots life as we know it?” He asked, expression a bit more serious now.

Siv was quiet a moment before he nodded. “Even then. I promised to support you, and I plan to do just that.”

Tyr’s smile returned. “I am glad.” He turned back to the bar. “Dalla! Two more?”

The elderly woman sauntered over. “Might I suggest you two heading home after this? Your singing is giving me a headache.” She told them though her tone held no malice.

“I promise we will get out of your hair after this round.” Tyr agreed.

“Good.” She filled the tankards. “Do not forget to pay this time or I  _ will _ come find you.”

Siv rubbed his head. “Yeah, sorry about that.”

“At least you admitted to it. The number of times I have had to track a bum down…” She shook her head. “Anyway, you boys enjoy.” She walked off then.

“I am still surprised she did not try to kill us.” Tyr whispered.

“Tyr!” Siv shook his head. “Honestly it was probably only because it would have invoked Eisa’s ire when she returned.”

Both of the men laughed then and went on to finish their last drink, both feeling more joy than they had in months.

***

Loki stood facing the open landscape of a barren rock, placed precariously on the edge of space itself. This is where he had fallen, where he had been tortured, where he was shown  _ the light. _ The path which lead to his greatest desires, and the life he was always meant to have. To rule as a king.

The Other was a grotesque being, morphing between humanoid and monster. He was the leader of an army, one now meant to be subservient to him so long as he did as the monster bided. 

He looked upon them now, mind strangely at ease despite the inner conflict he yet faced. The gaps in his memory that never quite filled and the emotions that did not quite match, a feeling that made his hair stand on end, even when he ignored it in favor of a mantra the Other had taught him. This was his life now. He would lead the Chitauri into battle and conquer Earth, then rule as the king he was always meant to be.

These thoughts were broken when a voice called to him, one he never thought to hear again. 

_ “Loki!”  _ She gasped, a sob obviously caught in her throat. It echoed through the vast emptiness like a ghost. _ “You are alive!” _

He looked up to see the spectral shape of his mother, the tips of her fingers fading out into sparks as they caught the little light left in this dark place, her eyes alight even in the monochrome form, and the sharp slope of her cheeks reflecting his in a lie of his own making. Astral projection. Of course she could find him. If any in the nine realms could it would be her.

Loki stared dumbfounded a moment before finally finding his voice. “Mother.” He said softly. “I’m sorry, but now is really not a good time.”

“Loki no-” Her eyes widened as her hand reached out uselessly to grab him with shaky intangible fingers.

He reached to meet her and upon making contact with her hand dissolved the spell. Something tugged inside him. Some force willing him to go back, yet he ignored it. His time on Asgard was over, and his new reign was soon to begin.

***

Eisa was becoming quite tired by the time she and Laura returned to David’s apartment. “We’re back!” The young woman called to her brother as they entered.

“Took you long enough.” David said from the couch. “I was starting to think you really had kidnapped her.”

“The thought did cross my mind.” Laura laughed. “I figured she would be more comfortable here with you than crammed into my two-bedroom with four other girls.”

“I must say I appreciate being brought back.” Eisa cut in, smiling fondly at the siblings. They reminded her so very much of her relationship with Tyr.

“Glad to see David hasn’t scared you off. I hear the ladies find him off-putting.” Laura said with a smirk.

“Laura…” He groaned, his hand massaging his forehead in embarrassment.

“I kid. I know you absolutely  _ love  _ the ladies, and they  _ totally _ return the feeling.” She shook her head. “Seriously though, her knowledge could change everything we know.” Laura turned back to Eisa. “I can’t wait to talk to you more.”

“I have to say I agree. It is nice to speak with someone who understands my people to some level.” Eisa returned with a smile and nod. “I am curious to see what exactly lines up, and what may not.”

“Me too. We’ll do this again soon.” Laura looked at her brother. “Now then, I think you mentioned a movie night to introduce Eisa to our entertainment.”

“I did.” David nodded. “I have my picks, feel free to change them.” 

He motioned to a table next to the strange black rectangle and Eisa saw a bunch of small cases covered in odd imagery. “I cannot wait to be able to understand the technology you mortals have come up with.” Eisa sighed.

“It’s really not hard, I promise.” Laura assured her. “It all probably just looks really weird.”

“It does. I trust you though.”

“That’s dangerous.” David laughed.

Eisa raised a brow at him, able to catch his joke from his body posture. “I have done far riskier things I assure you.”

“Somehow I don’t doubt that.”

“Okay, we’re watching Star Wars.” Laura chimed in suddenly, excitedly waving one of the cases.

“You want to show the  _ alien _ Star Wars?” David asked lifting his brow.

“It’s a classic! I feel like there is no one who could judge it more” Laura argued playfully.

David sighed. “If you insist.”

“I feel like this is a trap.” Eisa said slowly.

Laura stared at her a moment before laughing and looking at her brother. “It’s a trap!” She said in a low strange voice which made him start laughing as well. Eisa stared at the two confused. “Watch the movies with us. You’ll get it.”

“If you think so.” Eisa said shaking her head.

David went about messing with some boxes in front of Eisa’s main fascination before grabbing a small control and settling on the couch with the other two. He pushed a button and the screen lit up. “Eisa, I introduce you to the television.”

Eisa just stared at it in awe.

***

Frigga stepped back from the flames she used to search the universe. Her hands shook and her breathing rapid.

Loki was  _ alive. _

And he was planning something.

Her feet carried her through the palace halls, golden dress flowing freely behind her with each step she took. She ignored those who came her way, any guards who may have greeted her, until finally, she came before the throne room doors.

She took a moment to compose herself as not to look as absurd as she would no doubt sound. Then with a deep breath, she pushed open the massive door.

Thor stood before Odin, the two clearly speaking of a somewhat important matter when she interrupted. 

Thor acknowledged her first. “Mother-?”

“Loki is alive.” She blurted, the joy and fear still fresh in her heart. For all he had done he was still her son, and she felt the relief only a mother could. Yet she could not ignore the fear bubbling in the pit of her stomach, threatening to burst forth.

“What?” Thor barely whispered, face unsure but eyes alight with hope.

“He is  _ alive. _ ” She repeated, voice carrying more confidence as she then turned to face her husband.

“He fell into the void of space, Frigga.” Odin spoke firmly yet softly. “The Bifrost would have scattered him across the worlds.”

Frigga shook her head. “I saw him. I reached out across the worlds.” She sighed. “Call it a mother’s intuition but I knew he still lived, and I found him. He is in a deep corner of space, hidden to most and existing outside our knowledge of time, and he is planning something.” Frigga’s face hardened as she looked at her husband. “Something involving the Tesseract. He is angry, betrayed.”

Thor watched his parents’ exchange in confusion, the words having little meaning to him past his brother still being alive. However, he knew the situation must be grave as both of their expressions shifted and they looked to him.

“There is something about Loki you should know…”

***

Eisa watched the credits roll on the third and from what Laura said last of the three moving stories. Films. She was fascinated by the idea that Midgard had made stage plays into more realistic, rewatchable pieces. Especially the one she had just been shown. “The take on space is odd, but not wholly inaccurate from what I know.” Eisa said with a soft laugh. “Of course, we do not have a galactic empire ruling or anything. In most instances, we  _ are _ the rulers. Or Odin is.” She smiled. “I enjoyed these. Especially the turn for redemption at the end. Doing the right thing even after so much wrong.”

“I’m happy you like them.” Laura grinned. “It is interesting to hear an opinion from someone who actually knows about space.”

“I personally am still not used to that.” David groaned.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that surprising that aliens exist.” Laura said with a headshake. “I’d been saying it for years. You all thought I was crazy!”

“It  _ sounds  _ crazy.” He glanced at Eisa. “Until one fell on me at least.”

Eisa rubbed her neck sheepishly. “I am sorry for that. I had no control of my direction the way I was cast out.”

“No damage done. It worked out.” He smiled a bit then looked at his sister.

“So do we show her the prequels?” She asked with a smirk.

David visibly cringed. “How about we save her from that torture.”

“They aren’t that bad!” Laura exclaimed though she laughed.

Eisa tiled her head. “Prequels?”

“About twenty years after the originals were made they made Darth Vader’s origin story in another trilogy. The fans are split on whether or not they are good. Most think they are not.”

“It’s just one character. If you look past that and all the cringey dialogue they really aren’t that bad.” Laura shook her head.

“I’ll never call the Phantom Menace  _ good _ .”

Eisa just blinked at the two before she burst into laughter. The two siblings stopped to stare at her. “I am sorry.” She forced. “You two just remind me so much of my own brother and me.” She cleared her throat. “In any case, I believe we should probably get some sleep for now. The sun set quite a while ago. I will try these prequels for myself at a later date.”

Laura glanced over at what Eisa had determined was a timekeeping device. “Oh damn, it’s almost midnight. I should get back before my roommates call the cops.”

David looked a bit concerned. “You sure you should head back this late?”

“I’ll flag a cab. Don’t worry, I’ll call you when I get home.” Laura assured him.

“Don’t forget this time.”

“I won’t.” Laura put her shoes on and slung her bag over her shoulder. “It was nice to meet you, Eisa. I look forward to hanging out with you again. Don’t let my brother drive you too crazy.”

“Love you too.” David muttered with a headshake. 

Eisa smiled again. “Goodbye, Laura. Next time we can cover some of the mythology if you like.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that. Goodnight.” She waved before heading out the door.

David latched it behind her with a sigh. “I wish she would stay here when it got this late. I worry about her walking alone.”

“It is not safe?” Eisa asked with a furrowed brow.

David shook his head. “I don’t live in the best part of town. It can be dangerous at night.”

Eisa thought of her time at Dalla’s tavern and bit her lip. “I did not live in a good part of Asgard after my banishment. It was actually quite dangerous.”

David’s brow rose at that. “There are bad parts of  _ Asgard? _ ”

“Every race has good and evil in it, David. It is not exclusive to humans, though you are known to be a bit more violent toward one another.” Eisa explained grimly. “One of my best friends was cast from my home and sent to live on the streets of Asgard. She was cornered but I was thankfully out looking for her and stopped anything from happening.” Eisa’s voice dropped a bit. “After my disownment, I was attacked as well, and saved by a kindly old woman who took me in after. The universe is full of those who would harm, but those who long to help as well.”

David’s brow furrowed. “It seems it may be more dangerous for both you and your friend to have been targeted.”

Eisa shook her head. “We were targeted based on our appearances. Thyra had been my handmaid. She never lived outside a noble’s home, and whether she realized it or not it showed. She was likely aimed for based on that.” Eisa sighed. “I was a cast out noble who acted and spoke like one, and I wandered to the worst side of the city. No one knew I was disowned, so they likely thought I had money or they could Ransome me after…” Eisa stopped and swallowed the lump in her throat. “Anyway, I was saved by a tavern owner who gave me a job and a place to live.”

David stared. “You really are just like us. I don’t know if I find that scary or not.” His expression softened. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“It worked out for me thankfully.” She gave a wary smile. “Of course, coming here was unexpected, but so far luck seems to have followed me.”

“It seems like it.” David nodded. “I must say though, you have me seriously questioning everything I’ve ever known.”

“I do apologize for that.” Eisa said sheepishly. “I did not mean to uproot anyone’s existence.”

David smiled. “That’s okay. Laura always said I should be more open-minded. Maybe it was meant to be.” He stood then. “We should get some sleep.”

Eisa nodded her agreement. “Yes, thank you again, David. For everything.”

“Don’t mention it. Goodnight, Eisa.” He waved before entering his room.”

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Some bonding time with our new Midgardian friends. I hope you all found this worth the wait. I'm really sorry again.
> 
> Reader question: Thoughts on how a Loki/Eisa reunion would look right now?
> 
> See ya!


	6. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I can explain? Okay, I know, I failed once again at writing over my break. But you know what? BLAME FREAKING STAR WARS! I went to see the new movie and it reignited the dormant flame of my previous obsession. And it also ignited a wave of anger unlike any I've ever felt toward a fandom. So yeah, I've been channeling that lately. And the distraction that was Kylo Ren kept me from the mindset I needed for our trickster god. Here I am now though, and hopefully, I'll continue to trek on, even though my final semester starts in 3 days.
> 
> So, now that I'm done with excuses, onward with the chapter!

It was strange sometimes. The knowledge that Eisa was gone. Tyr mulled the thought around in his mind as he wandered the palace halls, slowly making his way toward the library. His sister, despite all her time spent with Loki, had always been reachable. Just a question or a walk away.

And now she was not.

Tyr sighed heavily to himself. He truly hoped the queen’s tip would prove to be fruitful. That it would let him see into his sister’s mind, if only briefly. Yet there was another part of him, one buried deep, that was scared of what he may find. That was afraid his sister was hiding something darker than he was prepared for.

Perhaps Dalla had a point. The old woman had been incredibly kind to him and Siv, recognizing the pain Tyr was facing and the comfort Siv gave him. It was not hard to see why Eisa had grown fond of the woman. It made him wonder if he should listen to her. Surely Eisa would want him to.

Then again, Eisa would likely prefer he not go prying into her past in general.

Despite these misgivings, he pressed on. Siv supported him, and for now, that was enough. One person who understood his need. One person who makes him feel sane. 

And then there was the queen’s blessing. Her advice.

It was odd that she would give him such advice. Almost like she wanted him to know. Or maybe she knew he needed to know. It was all very confusing.

Finally, he found himself standing before the library, and with a deep sigh, he pushed open the door. The librarian barely looked up at him, eyes focused on some sort of document before him, and Tyr gave him equal attention, immediately heading toward the older section of the library.

It took time to find the nook. The queen was right about it being hidden, shelves placed in such a way that he walked past it three times before catching the opening. It was enclosed on all sides by shelves, making it appear as though a wall sat behind them. All but a gap just wide enough to walk through. 

Tyr entered hesitantly, feeling weirdly intrusive as he did so. Dust covered much of the area, looking like it had gone untouched for quite some time. A couch and two chairs sat with a couple of end tables near the fireplace, and a desk was pushed against the far wall. There was one chair that was noticeably cleaner, and the fireplace had been used sometime in the past few months, but other than that it may well have been abandoned. He almost wondered if the queen had been mistaken about finding any clues here at all.

Tyr approached the desk, glancing at the contents atop it. There were some scrolls, a few spellbooks, some ink and quills, and a lot of papers with notes. So many notes on varying different topics. Tyr looked through them curiously. Quite a few made little sense to him, but he could not help but read the studies anyway. Judging by the script these notes were Loki’s. Tyr paused when he reached sheets near the bottom of the stack. One held a drawing, and it was this that caught Tyr’s attention. 

It was a necklace, and next to it were several scrawled notes. Various different spells listed with varying descriptions. That was not the interesting part. No, it was the line at the bottom.

_ Removal is likely to cause extreme pain. Keep Eisa aware. _

The necklace.  _ Her  _ necklace. The one Loki had given her. Tyr had stumbled upon his notes.

Then he stared at that line. Pain. Extreme pain. And Odin had torn it from her neck.

Tyr felt anger boil up inside him but forced it back down. He needed to keep level headed for this. Emotions could come later. Instead, he turned his attention elsewhere. He made his way to the sitting space, eyeing the one dusted chair wearily. He wondered who had sat there and if they were who lit the fire now long snuffed out. Aside from the chair, there was really nothing though, which left only the bookcase.

He eyed it for several minutes, mind completely confused by what he was looking at. Many of the texts were written in runic, and others in languages he did not even recognize. Had Eisa been able to read these? Did she know such languages? Questions pestered his mind.

Getting nowhere, he was ready to leave. Perhaps the notes were what the queen had meant. However, as he turned to leave he accidentally caught his foot on a book at the bottom. Confused as to why a book stuck out so far he knelt down beside it. Attempting to slide it back in place did nothing, and upon careful examination, it became clear that several other books were also sticking out further than they should, the first just being a significantly larger tome.

After attempting to push these back as well, it became apparent that something lay behind them, and so he began to pull them out one by one. A few books revealed a black cover placed flat against the wall of the shelf, hidden in a most ironic place.

A few more let him carefully slide it out.

It was a journal of some sort, bound in leather with snakes etched on the front. Tyr flipped a few pages curiously before freezing where he was. Messages, conversations, this was no journal at all. It was a way of communication, and from the looks of things, it was for Eisa and Loki.

He felt dirty. He felt intrusive. Yet without any hesitation, he placed the book under his arm and made his way from the library. He could feel bad later. For now, he just wanted the truth.

***

Eisa awoke with a groan, noting the dull ache in her abdomen and the light nausea that accompanied it. She forced herself to sit up and smoothed her hand over the just noticeable bump, reaching with her magic just enough for her child to recede. Her sigh of relief was audible as the ache ceased. “Sometimes I think you do this on purpose.” She whispered before standing.

She wandered to her now full closet and pulled an outfit out. It was strange to look at all of these foreign clothes, but oddly comforting as well. She had been accepted by her friends, and would now blend in with everyone else. It was a weight off her shoulders, knowing that she did not have to worry about being seen as an outsider.

Now if she could just solve the issues her pregnancy was causing.

Eisa shook her head. Later. That is what she kept telling herself. For the time being there was nothing but occasional pain. If other symptoms arose she would tell David. She promised herself that.

Eisa ended up selecting one of the dresses she had picked out. It was a bit tighter and shorter than she was used to, but it was the style on Midgard. After that, she grabbed fresh undergarments and headed to the bathroom to shower.

She was grateful to have her own soap to use now, noting the difference in scents compared to what she had borrowed from David before. After washing she allowed herself to stand under the warm spray just a bit longer, letting her mind wander.

Here she was on a foreign world, making friends, and finding her way. It was not what she expected at all, but she was not displeased by the development. It was almost, dare she say, fun. Learning how Midgardians live was something that had always fascinated her, and now she was seeing it, living it, first hand. Was now in the one place in the nine realms her mother had always forbidden her to go.

The irony was lost not lost on her.

Eventually, she turned the knob and the water ceased to flow. As she reached for a towel she heard David’s door open in the hall, his steps pausing outside the door. “Eisa? You in there.”

“Yes. I will be just a moment.” She called back, quickly using the towel to pat herself dry before pulling on the clothes she had picked out. She wrung her hair out best she could and then tossed her towel in the hamper. “All yours.” She smiled as she opened the door. 

David stared at her for a moment, blinking. It made Eisa shift uncomfortably. “What is it?” She finally asked.

The man shook his head. “Nothing, it’s just…” He smiled. “Midgardian clothes suit you well.” His gaze drifted down a bit once more. “Your pregnancy is a bit more noticeable now.” He pointed out.

“Yes.” Eisa had noticed it too as she looked in the mirror. “Your dresses fit a bit more snugly.”

“It isn’t a bad thing though, is it?” David asked carefully, gagging her expression.

“No.” Eisa agreed. “I am actually rather fond of the idea. I want to be able to see them grow. Now then, I am going to go brush my hair out. You should prepare for the day.”

David nodded his agreement before brushing past her as she returned to her room. Eisa glanced back at him with a smile. His compliment had done good for her, as she still felt out of place in the foreign clothing. She was glad she did not look it as well.

Eisa went through the tedious process of untangling her hair, working each section until it fell smoothly once more. The entire process took about an hour, after which she braided back the still damp locks to keep out of her way.

She walked out to find David cooking again and he glanced over a bit apologetically. “You’re going to be very sick of eggs soon.”

“Perhaps I should practice cooking in my free time.” She mused with a small smirk. “It may keep both of us from going crazy.”

The man let out a laugh at that. “You may be right. It’d also save me a lot of money in take out bills.”

Eisa smiled then, moving to sit in one of the kitchen chairs and watch him. “I always imagined cooking to be this difficult process, yet despite your insistence that you are not good at it, it looks fairly easy for you.”

“That’s because cooking isn’t actually hard, it just takes some practice and common sense. I’m just not patient enough.” David shrugged. “There are children who can cook better than I can. There’s an entire T.V. series dedicated to it.”

Eisa blinked in surprise and then laughed harder than was necessary. David looked a bit miffed. “I am sorry.” She finally gasped. “I just realized there are Midgardian children who have near mastered a skill I have never even attempted, and I have lived over fifteen centuries.”

David looked a bit surprised for a moment before stifling his own laugh. “Okay, I will admit that’s a bit funny.”

The rest of the morning passed in comfortable silence, David finishing their meal and then joining her at the table to eat. “I have class today.” He told her as he collected the plates. “I’ll be leaving soon and won’t be back until the evening. You’re welcome to watch any of my movies or try to familiarize yourself with some of the other technology.” He motioned toward the computer he mentioned to her. “Just be careful. And if you happen to leave for any reason there’s a spare key on the dresser in my room. Take it and lock up.” He paused in thought. “I’d really prefer you didn’t though unless Laura shows up. You don’t have a phone so I’d worry about you running into trouble.”

Eisa nodded. “Do not worry so much David. I truly have no reason to leave.” She smiled. “I will see you when you return.”

David rubbed the back of his head. “Right.” He smiled as well. “In that case have a good day. There should be something to eat in the fridge if you get hungry.”

“Noted. Thank you.”

“Okay, so I’m going to grab my things.” He headed back toward his room and Eisa wandered to his movie collection, taking one with an interesting cover and popping the disk in like she had seen Laura do the night before. Just as she got it functioning David came back out. “Huh, you learn fast. I thought I was going to have to show you before I left.”

“I often learn by seeing.” Eisa shrugged.

“Alright then. In that case, I will see you later.” He gave a small wave as he made for the door, coat buttoned and bag on his shoulder.

“Bye, David.” Eisa called after him.

A moment later the door closed and Eisa was alone, her thoughts consuming her as she tried to take in the film.

***

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Tyr nearly jumped from his skin at the voice that called to him from among the shelves. The queen’s soft laugh put him slightly more at ease, but he still eyed her warily. “Do not look so worried, Tyr. Had I not wished you to find it I would not have told you where to look.”

The man’s expression did not change. “Why are you helping me?”

The queen’s expression softened. “I love my son, as does your sister.” She said quietly. “It would do you well to understand how all of this came to be. She will need all the support she can get when she returns.”

The queen was right of course. Most of the realm now viewed Eisa as an untrustworthy traitor. “You sound certain of her return.” Tyr pointed out.

“Eisa’s punishment is not forever. While cryptic my husband did not give her an impossible task. I would not have allowed him to.” The sudden fire in the queen’s eyes had Tyr slightly terrified of the woman. “After all, that is my grandchild she is carrying.”

Admittedly he had not thought of that. The king was so quick to write off what had happened, to punish Eisa, that Tyr completely forgot there was a familial relation to her child, albeit an adopted one. “You want her home too.” Tyr accused.

“I must respect my husband’s decisions, as we all do, but yes, Tyr. I wish your sister a swift return.” The queen nodded. “However, her path is now in her hands. The only thing I can do is see that she has someone to come home to.” She gave him a hardened look.

Tyr swallowed. “Yes, my queen.”

“Understand that what you are about to delve into may leave you unsure of the Eisa you knew, Tyr. Do not let it blind you. She is still your sister and the woman you cared for even if she was not always what you thought behind closed doors.”

Tyr grit his teeth, some of his excitement diminishing. “I understand.”

“Good.” The woman smiled then. “In that case, I would suggest you get home. Unless, of course, you were meant to meet someone?”

Tyr tried to ignore the knowing look the queen now focused him with. “Not tonight.” He said quickly. “I am going to put my focus into this.” He gave a quick bow. “Farewell, my queen.”

“Good luck, Tyr. Remember what I told you.” She warned after his retreating form.

Tyr swallowed. He was not ready for this, knew he never could be. The queen’s words served as a reminder of that. However, he also knew he had to read it, had to know, if only for his own selfish reasons.

At least he knew Siv would be there to catch him if he fell.

Tyr walked faster at that though, steps more confident as he held the journal to his chest. He was not alone, and neither would Eisa be. Not if he had it his way. Nothing in the journal could possibly change that.

In the back of his mind was a seed of doubt.

The queen’s words came back to him and he shook his head. She was still Eisa. His Eisa. The sister he looked up to and grew with. The woman who yearned to help her friends at all costs. The woman who took the fall for her lover’s crimes…

His unoccupied fist clenched at his side. Perhaps it was Loki who would become further tarnished in his mind. After all, it was he who dragged Eisa into this, was it not?

His feet halted at the thought.

No, he was not certain of that at all. Now that he thought about it, no one was. Everything happened so quickly, it was hard to truly know what had happened.

_ This book will give me the answers.  _ He thought to himself, steps returning with vigor.  _ It has to. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and sticking by me despite my wonky update schedule. I really do want to try and be better. But hey, after this semester I'm hopefully getting a real-life grown-up job and moving states and starting my life and having a lot more free time to write. It's not like I have a boyfriend to distract me. X'D Anyway, let me know your thoughts below and as always kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Reader question: Okay so this is totally unrelated to this fandom but if you're into Star Wars and saw the new movie, what did _YOU_ think? (Fair warning this may cause spoilers in the comments, they are welcomed to me.)
> 
> See ya!


	7. Help Needed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my life is a mess. I'm _not_ graduating as it turns out thanks to a minor fuck up that had the unintended consequence of **autofailing my class!** *Heavy sighing* Anyway, the world is ending, my school is closed, my senior project which I'm still allowed to complete relies heavily on human contact and...well you know I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to do that at this point. All of my courses are now online and I just want to bury my head in the sand and suffocate but alas I still have things to live for. Sorry, that got super dark, but basically what I'm trying to say is things are hard, which is why I haven't updated in so damn long. I'm sorry guys. I've been trying to get this thing written since the beginning of February but it was just one thing after another. But I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. Even if it takes time to get back on track, this _will_ be finished. I'm determined. Plus I miss you when I'm gone.
> 
> With that all out of the way let me extend my gratitude to my beta [AtlasNix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNix) who always does her best to keep me on track and puts up with my crazy writing schedule.
> 
> And with that here's the long-overdue chapter.

Eisa was quickly beginning to realize the appeal of movies the longer she spent watching them. Her racing mind had been silenced by the film in front of her that followed a young boy realizing he had magic his entire life but it was hidden from him by his inept aunt and uncle who he lived with. It hit rather close to home, but the story was intriguing as was the way magic was depicted. It wasn’t accurate but followed its own set of rules which made sense in the context of the story being told, and so Eisa was able to appreciate it more.

After the first movie ended she returned to David’s shelf only to realize there were seven more with the same name and the characters getting progressively older on their covers. Eisa briefly wondered how long it took to make these before shrugging and playing what she assumed was the second film.

Her stomach had her questing for food between the second and third, but after finding the food David had mentioned she reseated herself and resumed the marathon. She found the time turner concept utterly ridiculous but tried to look past it for the better part of the story.

She was about twenty minutes into the fourth film when she heard the door’s lock shift and David entered sighing heavily as his hand ran through his blond hair, musing it. He glanced over to her with tired eyes and then to the television before blinking a bit. “You’re...watching Harry Potter?” It was posed more like a question than a statement and he looked significantly confused. “Do you like it?”

Eisa shrugged. “Magic does not work at all how they say, but the overall story has been interesting and I am curious as to what happens next.”

“Huh, alright then.” He took his shoes off and dropped his bag by the door. “I guess I expected you to be more...critical of our ideas about space and magic.”

“I suspect critical is meant to mean judgmental.” She laughed softly. “I am not going to judge humans for trying to make sense of what they do not understand. That you try at all, even just to tell stories, says enough.”

“I guess that’s fair.” David came to sit beside her. “So did you watch them in the right order?”

“I believe so? It has made sense so far, and it was how you had them placed on the shelf.” Eisa told him, returning her attention to the screen.

David nodded in her peripheral. “Yeah, you should be good then.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they both became engrossed in the film. David seemed unsurprised by anything leading Eisa to conclude that he had likely seen them all before. She, on the other hand, had quite a few outward reactions to events. “The dark lord actually returned?!” She exclaimed once the credits were rolling. “How could it end like that? They just killed someone and brought back this evil being and left it there?”

David laughed. “Calm down, Eisa. There are four more movies and unlike a lot of people, you don’t have to wait for them to come out. Or the poor people who read the books when they were still being written.”

Eisa perked up a bit. “Books?”

“Huh?” David seemed confused before remembering who he was talking to. “Oh! Yeah, books. A lot of movies we have are based on books or have books based on them. The Harry Potter books came out and were so popular they were made into movies. A lot of people think the books are better though.” David shrugged. “I’ve never read them so I don’t know.” 

“I think I would very much like to read these if possible.” Eisa told him. There was a glimmer in her eye he hadn’t seen before.

“You really like reading don’t you?” He smiled.

Eisa returned the expression. “On Asgard, our main entertainments are reading and theatre. I always found play far too crowded. Besides, my lover frequented the library.” Her heart twinged a bit at the mention of Loki, but it was the first time he had been casually mentioned in passing.

“You don’t act like someone I would expect to enjoy being alone.” David pointed out.

Eisa shrugged. “I was a noble. I was supposed to take over as my family head. Regardless of my preferences working with people and knowing how to talk to them was a necessity. However, yes. I did prefer solitude or the company of a very select few over large gatherings.” Eisa laughed softly. “I slipped away to a balcony at my own coming of age gathering. I found it to be too much attention.” Eisa’s mind wandered back to that night, to that moment, memories flooding her of the first time Loki kissed her. Of her unsureness, her confused heart…

“Eisa?” David was staring at her concerned.

She shook her head to clear it. “Apologies. My coming of age...a lot happened that night.”

“Like what?” David asked before slapping a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry, I swear this thing has a mind of its own sometimes!”

Eisa gave a soft smile. “It is alright.” She told him and then she sighed. “Well for one I discovered my handmaid was sneaking around with a nobleman.” She shrugged.

“She was...is that allowed?” David asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Not in the slightest.” Eisa told him. “At best the maid will be reprimanded and moved to a serving home far away, or cast to the streets to fend for herself. At worst she may be imprisoned depending upon which lord she strikes the ire of.” She shrugged. “Of course there are some exceptions where nothing happens, but should such affairs be discovered it is always a hefty blow to the image of the noble involved.”

“So your maid, is she imprisoned now? Moved away?” David asked hesitantly.

“Oh no.” Eisa waved a hand. “Thyra and Kori have been happily married for well over six hundred years. Their son Sigurd is just over four hundred. They were a very happy exception.” David was blinking at her, mouth resembling a fish’s with how it opened and closed. Eisa laughed. “Thyra, as it turned out, was a noble bastard. Of course, it took us over seven hundred years to discover the truth. She faced her consequences of being banished from my home, but she overcame them.” Eisa smiled at him. “Of course, I may have played a part as well as her mother. Astrid had run from her past when she fell with a child. It was very hard for her to face it, but she did. She now resides with the lord she fled from, and while they can never be as joined as their daughter, I have no doubt she is cared for.”

“Nobility is...strange.” David muttered to himself.

“Based on the accounts of Midgardian history I used to read, your nobility is not so different. Though it has likely evolved over time. Asgard is very set in its way, though that happens when we live thousands of years.”

“I suppose you are right.” David nodded. His head tilted. “If your maid’s story had such a happy ending to it, why did you seem so sad.”

Eisa’s expression fell slightly, though her lips remained upturned. “My coming of age is also the first time my child’s father kissed me.” She told him softly. “It took us many centuries after to finally admit our feelings, but it was the first time they showed.”

“I see.” David looked at her sadly. “I’m sorry, Eisa. I can see how much you loved him.”

“It gets easier with the days, but I know I will never truly heal.”

David nodded. “It’s getting late. Are you hungry? I can make something before we go to bed.”

Eisa shook her head. “I am alright. Thank you, David.”

He smiled. “You’re welcome.”

“I am going to get some sleep then. I will see you in the morning.” She returned the expression and stood to head to her room. She stripped from the Midgardian dress and into a nightgown. When she looked in the mirror she could almost imagine she was human. That she was no different from Laura and David. That she did not hold any magical prowess or longevity. It was a fleeting thought. No matter what she wished, she could not hide from her past. From who she is. It had not helped anyone in her life thus far, and it would not help her.

Slowly she crawled into her bed, letting sleep sweep her away.

***

“Are you reading Harry Potter?” Eisa looked up at the amused voice of Laura. She had been so engrossed in the novel she had not heard the other woman enter the apartment.

“Yes.” Eisa said marking her page and setting it down. “David found me watching the films a couple of weeks ago and went to the library for me.”

Laura’s brow rose. “Wow, you got David to go to the library. I’m impressed.”

Eisa smiled. “I suspect he is not one for reading.”

“Nope. Never has been. I’ve always been the reader.” Laura said plopping into the open chair beside Eisa. “Glad to see you’ve gotten used to things.”

“I’m as accustomed as I am likely to get.” Eisa shrugged. Laura was staring at her now and her brow furrowed. “What?”

“You used a contraction.” Laura pointed out, sounding both surprised and amused.

Eisa thought back to her sentence. “Oh. Yes, I did.” Eisa laughed softly. “I knew it was likely to happen if I spent too long with your speech patterns. I just hadn’t noticed I was already doing it.”

“Well, I’m almost glad you are. It makes you sound more natural. At least to me.” Laura smiled.

Eisa returned the expression. “Yes, I suppose it would.” It was likely better all around if she tried to sound more like a Midgardian. It had been nearly three weeks since Eisa had come to Midgard. In that time she had adjusted to things rather well in her opinion. She could work most of the devices in David’s residence, she was learning things about their culture, and she was apparently beginning to sound like the rest of them as well. If this kept up she could likely leave the apartment without feeling like someone was going to know the truth. That she wasn’t human. 

As if sensing her content thoughts her child found that a fitting moment to remind her of the unaddressed problem she was facing. Eisa winced clutching at her abdomen.

“Eisa?” Laura leaned over concerned, a hand setting on her arm.

“I am alright.” She gasped, placing a palm over the swell and reaching out magically. The babe receded again and Eisa sighed in relief. As she caught her breath she could feel Laura’s gaze piercing her.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She finally asked. “It didn’t seem...Eisa are you having pains?” Laura looked extremely worried and Eisa knew what the woman must be thinking.

“Not the kind you think.” Eisa sighed. “It…” Eisa shook her head. She wanted someone to know, but she was scared.

“Eisa, whatever it is, you can trust me.” Laura told her, gaze pleading. “I’m just worried.”

Eisa swallowed. She did trust her. Both her and David. If she didn’t trust them she would no longer be here. Would have found somewhere else to live. But she didn’t.

“I do trust you, Laura.” She sighed. “I’m just scared.”

“Of what?”

“My child’s father wasn’t Asgardian.” Eisa whispered. 

Laura’s eyes widened slightly. “Eisa…”

“You had asked if you would know their name. I have no doubt you do. That is why I was so hesitant. Why I still am. He was a Jotun, a frost giant.” Eisa rubbed her temples before meeting Laura’s gaze, a gaze that already held more recognition than Eisa was comfortable with. “My lover, my husband-to-be, was Loki.”

Laura seemed stunned silent for a moment before her voice came out just over a whisper. “The trickster god?”

“One in the same.” Eisa confirmed. “Though he had many more sides to him than just that.”

“So he really was a Jotun.” Laura muttered to herself, and Eisa jerked her head toward her.

“What?”

Laura looked a bit taken about at the sharpness of the question. “Loki. There are different accounts that exist regarding his heritage, and one such was that he was a Jotun, though it existed only as a rumor, and many of us thought it a mistranslation. I see now that we were wrong.”

“But...how?” Eisa’s head spun with the knowledge that Midgard seemed to know more regarding who Loki was than either she or him had. “Loki and I only just discovered the truth about three months before I found myself here.”

Laura’s brow furrowed with concern and confusion. “Eisa?”

“He was Odin’s son. Or so we all thought. The king and queen raised him, but we discovered it wasn’t true. And it tore us apart.” Eisa put her face in her hands. “I reacted badly, though not for the reasons it seemed, and he took it as rejection.”

“Eisa…”

The words kept coming, the things she had kept hidden, that were tearing at her from the inside. “Odin fell into the Odinsleep and Loki took the throne. Thor was still banished.” Eisa took a shuddering breath.

“Thor? Banished?”

“Loki’s older brother. Odin’s trueborn son.” Eisa explained. “He disobeyed a direct order from his father, and nearly got himself, Loki, and their friends killed. Odin banished him for the act and he was sent here to Earth somewhere.”

Laura seemed uneasy. “Eisa, what happened leading to your own banishment?”

She stayed silent, long enough that Laura thought she would not get an answer, but then she spoke again. “Loki tried to take the throne. For me. So that he could return my noble status without it appearing as an abuse of power. I had rejected his prior offer, feared what it would do for his image.” She shook her head. “I should have just accepted. It would have saved us both much pain. I didn’t though, and so he tried to keep the throne, to stop Thor’s return, to…” She swallowed. “To destroy Jotunheim. Kill the race he so recently found he was a part of.”

Laura’s eyes widened. “ _ Why? _ ”

Eisa forced a dry laugh. “They are one of Asgard’s oldest enemies. The monsters parents tell their children stories of. Loki and I both grew up being taught to hate them. So discovering what he was, it tore both of us apart.”

Laura’s hand covered her mouth now. “Gods…”

“He failed to prevent Thor’s return because I sent Sif and the warriors three to him. I feared Loki’s plan, and so I betrayed him. Loki, I found out later, sent the destroyer after them. Thor defeated it, but there was much damage done. When he came back I panicked and sided with Loki, letting him gain the upper hand, but by then the queen had realized I was with child, and she prevented me from following the brothers. When it was over Thor came back and told me...told me Loki had fallen from the remains of the Bifrost they had both destroyed.” Eisa felt a few tears slide down her face. “I never told him I was pregnant. I was afraid to, given our situation and my class change. I regret that now.”

Laura was staring at her, and then she looked at the floor. “Three months ago, a town in New Mexico experienced catastrophic damage after what the government said was a terrorist attack.” She whispered. “I saw pictures of that town. No terrorist would have targeted such a small populace, and whatever happened there, it wasn’t natural.” She looked back at Eisa. “I think that was where Thor was.”

New Mexico. It jogged part of Eisa’s memory. Of speaking to Thor about a woman he met. “I believe that is correct. I’m sorry, Laura. For what Loki did, and the part I played in it.”

Laura just shook her head. “Your baby, it’s attacking you.”

“Not intentionally.” Eisa whispered, smoothing her hand over the swell. “They are tapping into their magical abilities, the ice powers that come with their heritage.” Eisa sighed. “It just happens that I am adept at fire magic, which makes me especially susceptible to ice and water. That and…” Her voice trailed off as her fingers caressed her scar through the shirt she wore.

Laura watched her carefully. “What is it?”

It was pure coincidence that Eisa had decided to wear pants that day. Laura had been right, and Eisa did appreciate the lack of restrictions they put on her movement, but dresses were still a comfort. However, today she had donned a shirt and pants, and so she slowly gripped the hem of the shirt. “This may be shocking to you, but it is the result of a very severe injury.” Eisa whispered. “I was attacked by a frost giant when I was in my two hundreds.”

“What?” Laura gasped. “But Loki…”

“That is why he thought I had rejected him. The revelation brought forth unwanted memories involuntarily. I would not have left him for it, I had known him too long. What he was did not change who he was. That is not what matters now though. Now it is the effects that attack left on my body, the magic that remains, that is important.” Eisa lifted her shirt just high enough to reveal the mutilated, purple-tinted skin and Laura’s gasp was audible.

“Eisa...does it hurt?”

Eisa shook her head. “It has not pained me for thirteen-hundred years.” She said softly. “It’s simply a permanent memory of a terrible moment in my life. That and a reminder of the damage that was done using the same magic that the babe inside me holds. I’m afraid if I do not find a way to control it, or to protect my organs, that…” Eisa sighed. “That they may kill me, whether it be in giving birth or even before.”

“Eisa no…” Laura shook her head. “There must be some way. Perhaps if you saw a doctor…”

“What Midgardian doctor would believe me, Laura? And if they did, what would stop them from using me, from taking my child to study. I can’t risk it.” Eisa looked at the ground.

Laura sat quietly, bouncing her foot as she thought. “I...I think I may have an idea.” She told her finally. “My parents head a large manufacturing corporation. Through it they have many connections, and some friends in high places. One such connection just so happens to head a company that has recently switched focus. They primarily focus on energy now, but they also have some interest in the medical field. Maybe...maybe I can get my parents to call in a favor. He has personal doctors, and he’s trustworthy.”

“Laura...I don’t know…” Eisa was hesitant. She did not want to risk her baby, not even a bit.

“Please, Eisa.” Laura whispered. “It just might save your life.”

Eisa sighed then. Maybe she was right. Still… “I want to meet him first, in person.” Eisa told her. “Then I’ll make my decision.”

“Done.” Laura agreed, looking relieved.

Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe it would save her life. Only time would tell, and for now, Eisa was willing to put her trust in her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who continues to stand by me, especially when I go off and vanish like this. You're all saints and I appreciate you more than words can express. As always your comments and kudos are what keep me thriving, and I love them all, but even if you just take the time to read, that means the world as well.
> 
> Reader question: So how are you spending the end of the world as we know it? Also, guesses on who the connection to Laura and David's parents is?
> 
> See you guys. Hopefully sooner next time.


	8. The Plot Thickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wait was a bit more acceptable, yes? I'm still not doing too hot, but like, I'm trying? At least my birthday is Tuesday. 23 yay me. No one likes you when you're 23. XD Oh, and I found an apartment. So that's good. I guess things could be worse. I'm healthy and have a job so I know I'm better off than a lot of people right now.
> 
> Anyway, enough of the world drama, you're here for fictional drama. XD
> 
> Thanks as always to [AtlasNix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasNix) for the beta!
> 
> Onward!

It did not take Tyr long to realize there was something missing from the puzzle he was currently attempting to piece together. He had begun his study of the journal, to look into the unknown lives Eisa and Loki led together, but as he went he noticed a pattern. Most of the messages written had a response underneath, but every now and then there was one without a response. Usually a command or reminder.

_ Check your journal. _

Tyr stared at the line, feeling rather foolish for not realizing it before. This was Loki’s journal, which meant there was another somewhere that Eisa had owned. The question was, where was it?

There was every possibility that it remained in her untouched room down the hall, but Tyr somehow doubted that. No, she had left with a few possessions. She had undoubtedly taken it with her, which meant…

Tyr stood from his desk and made for his closet, pulling a hooded cloak from it. He and Siv often frequented Dalla’s tavern. It would not seem odd for him to be seen there, but given the circumstances, he wished to remain as unseen as possible.

He weaved through the streets of Asgard. The night offered him cover, and the hood more. No one paid him any mind, not even as he opened the door to the booming business. Dalla was behind the bar and Tyr approached it at the far corner. That way when she came to serve him no one would over-hear.

It took only a moment for her to notice his presence, and she approached but stopped abruptly at seeing his face. “Boy, what do you think you are doing?”

“I need a favor.” Tyr cut right to the chase.

Dalla eyed him suspiciously. “And what exactly would that be?”

Tyr sighed, knowing the woman would not be happy. “I need access to Eisa’s room.”

Her gaze narrowed. “No.”

“Dalla,  _ please. _ ” Tyr begged, his confident posture receding. “I have found things, discovered information but there are parts that are missing. I need to find the rest, and I believe Eisa left nobility with them.”

“I told you not to pry into this, Lord Tyr. I fear you will come to regret it.” The woman sighed relenting. “I would also prefer you not break into my upstairs room, which I have no doubt you would try to do.” She reached into a pouch on her belt and retrieved a key. “Do not make a mess of things, and think carefully about what you are doing.” She warned, eyes piercing his as she set the key in his hand.

“I will. Thank you, Dalla.” Tyr told her.

The woman drew back shaking her head. “I fear we will both regret this.” Then she left him to tend her other customers.

Tyr feared the woman may be right, but he was too far in to back out now. After taking a deep breath he stood and slipped into the backroom, silent and unnoticed.

***

“So Thor is actually Odin’s son?”

Laura sat across from Eisa, various books and not strewn across the floor between them. After their earlier discussion, Eisa had agreed to help Laura begin to piece together the truth about her people.

“Yes. The child of he and Frigga.” Eisa nodded. “He was born shortly before the war with the frost giants ended, which is how they were able to introduce Loki as his brother so seamlessly.” 

Laura nodded at her words as she scribbled down notes. “So Loki was adopted at the end of the war?”

“Odin took him from the temple on Jotunheim. He was abandoned to die, being a runt for their race. He was the birth son of their king, Laufey.” Eisa shook her head. “Odin had meant to use him to unite our races someday, but over the years he found he loved him as his own. Though Loki had trouble accepting that. He thought he was a pawn. Nothing more than a piece to be used.” She sighed. “The queen loved him from the start. Taught him magic. Never looked at him any differently than Thor. She is a wonderful woman.” Eisa smiled to herself.

“Was it strange, being so close to the royal family?” Laura asked looking up with bright eyes full of curiousity.

Eisa thought a moment before answering. “Not really. Most of the realm seems to forget that underneath their power, they are still just a family. They have their disagreements, their soft moments. Thor and Loki adored each other, though Loki would never admit it.” Eisa hummed a laugh. “I used to teasingly chastise him for acting otherwise. Sometimes I would even trick him into spending time sparring, though I tended to pay for that later.”

When Eisa met Laura’s gaze again she was smiling softly. “You knew a side of him no one else did.”

“I did.” Eisa reached for one of the books, flipping through it slowly. “Midgard accounts him as being mischievous, which he was without doubt. However, he was also thoughtful and caring. He left his mark on this realm, but what you would not know is that many of his trips here were for me, to bring me books on your people.”

“You read about us?”

“Yes.” Eisa placed the book down again, a hand-sketched portrait of Loki’s likeness staring up at her. Some of the features were wrong, but whoever had done the piece had no doubt truly seen him. “I always held a strange fascination with Midgard. I visited once as a small child, but my mother was insistent I not return. I never learned why, but it made me curious. Over time I simply began to love reading of your advancements. Of how innovative you could be despite your short life spans. Every few hundred years Loki would find updated material, so I could keep up-to-date best I could. Though the last time I read of your history was nearly five hundred years ago, so my knowledge is not current.”

Laura opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off by the door opening. “David! Just who I wanted to see.” She spoke instead, gaze turning toward her brother.

“That’s never good.” Was his response as he made his way over, carefully stepping around Laura’s things.

“I need a favor.” Laura told him, face settling to a more series expression. 

Perhaps it was her words, or maybe it was the uneasiness Eisa displayed, but David glance between the two before looking back to Eisa. “Give us a moment.”

Eisa nodded as the two vanished into his bedroom. At first, there was nothing, then there were slightly raised voices that were just a bit too muffled for her to make out. Finally, their tones died down, and after a few moments of silence on Eisa’s end, they re-emerged. “David says he’ll call our parents and see what can be done.” Laura told her.

“I’m so dead.” Was all David muttered. “Remind me why I have to do it?”

“Because we’ve only just gotten past our disagreements and I would hate to cause another one. They’re more likely to say yes to you.” Laura replied with crossed arms.

“What am I supposed to tell them? If I say she’s an alien they’re going to think I’ve lost my mind. They’re already going to lose it when I tell them she’s here at all.”

Eisa felt suddenly intrusive. Causing strife amongst David’s family was not something she had intended to do. “If this is going to cause too much trouble…”

David shook his head. “They were going to know eventually. I just didn’t think it’d be so soon.”

“Tell them her family kicked her out.” Laura said. “If you’re worried about it tell them I knew her. Say she’s been trying to keep hidden from them because of the falling out and needs an extreme amount of discretion.” Laura swallowed. “Say there have been some complications and she’s scared. It might appeal to mom a bit more.”

David nodded before taking his phone and going back to his bedroom.

“I’m sorry for all of this.” Eisa said to Laura.

The young woman shook her head. “Don’t apologize.” She told her. “You’ve become a friend. We take care of our own.”

The two fell into a tense silence as they waited. After what felt like forever David came back, fingers pressed into his temples. “They were not happy with this request.” He sighed. “It took a lot of convincing, but they agreed.” David’s gaze moved to Laura. “Thanks for the tip about mom. I think that did it.”

Laura seemed relieved. “I’m glad.”

“You’re sure this is a good idea?” David seemed like he was asking both of them.

“I’m not sure I have a choice.” Eisa admitted finally. “If we do nothing, I’ll die.”

An uncomfortable silence followed that admission.

“Well, seeing as that’s not at all an option, I guess this will do.” David nodded. “Now then, who wants to suffer through the Star Wars Prequels?”

***

The space Eisa had occupied above Dalla’s had been made into her own. Tyr recognized that immediately upon entering. It was set up much like her room at home had been. Tidy except for the desk against the wall which was covered top to bottom in books and papers.

Stepping closer allowed Tyr to see that the books were spell tomes and the papers notes. There had been no reason for Eisa to hide her magic here, and she left everything in the open. One by one he began to look at books, the papers, anything he could find. Nothing on the desktop matched the journal.

He then moved to the drawers. The top one made him take pause. The inside was not filled with more papers, books, or even writing tools. It was filled with jars and herbs and other odd things.  _ Alchemy _ . Tyr let the realization sink in. His sister wasn’t just a magic user, but what many would deem a full witch. The same level of magic use as the queen and, he suspected, Loki. It should not have surprised him as much as it did.

He pushed around the contents of the drawer, careful of the full glass vials he found in the back. He didn’t know what they were for, but he had no doubt breaking them would lead to nothing good.

Once he was certain there was nothing of use to be found he moved to the next drawer. This one held quills and ink wells and, as he looked further, shoved far in the back, a leather-bound journal. He reached and pulled it to the front, mindful of the many jars of ink that threatened to undo everything. One it was safely extracted he studied it.

The front was etched much like the other, but this time it was Yggdrasil’s branches that stared up at him. His fingers traced them carefully, as though they may somehow warp and break. Then, with a deep breath, he opened the cover.

What he saw confirmed all of his suspicions. This was the other journal, the one Eisa herself wrote in. He traced her delicate scraw, flipped the pages, watching as it grew neater over the years.

Tyr sighed heavily. He could already see a few disconnected messages in this one as well. Ones that had not appeared in the other. They must have been able to send messages other ways with these as well then.

That was a mystery to solve later though. For now, Tyr closed the drawer. He had what he came for, but for pure curiosity, he opened the third drawer.

Only one thing stared back at him. Literally stared, as it was the face of a doll that he saw. Carefully he extracted it, looking at it carefully before recognition clicked. It was Eisa’s favorite doll from her childhood. She had kept it, the one thing that kept her connected to their family, to her old life.

Tyr squeezed his eyes shut. At least she had not tried to forget all of it. Gingerly he placed it back and closed the drawer. He left her room as he found it, the only thing out of place being the missing journal.

Dalla caught his eye as he went to slip back into the night. He nodded at her, and after a moment she returned it.

Tyr knew the woman was not happy with him, but it could not be helped. At least he had what he needed now. Maybe now he could find more answers.

***

“They were certainly not as good at the other three, but if you look past the terrible acting, the overall story was enjoyable, if not tragic.” Eisa said once the credit rolled on the third film.

“Told you!” Laura shouted triumphantly, pointing at her brother.

David groaned. “It made Darth Vader into a joke though! How can you be okay with that?”

“I don’t feel like it did though.” Eisa said softly. “It showed a young, impressionable man’s downfall into a monster. What happened between these films and the other three is what made Darth Vader, not his initial creation.”

David was silent a moment. “Huh, I never thought of it that way.” He said finally. “I still don’t like it though.”

Eisa shrugged while Laura laughed. “He’s just a sore loser.” The younger woman whispered loudly.

“I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.”

Eisa shook her head at their antics.

“We should get sleep. Eisa’s meeting was set for tomorrow.” David said standing and stretching. He looked at his sister. “Are you staying?”

“Yes. I want to go with Eisa.” She said mirroring her brother’s movements. “I can pull the couch out if you get blankets.”

David nodded and moved to the closet in the hall. Eisa watched curious as Laura pulled the cushions off the couch and pulled on something inside. It unfolded into a bed and Eisa stared wide-eyed. “That is...interesting.” She said.

Laura turned to look at her. “Oh, yeah it’s a pull out bed.” She told her. “They’re helpful if you don’t have a guest room. David almost always has a roommate so he got this for me to stay over.”

“It’s rather innovative.” Eisa noted. “I like it.”

Laura laughed. “They aren’t super comfortable but they work for a night or two.”

David returned with blankets and pillows and helped Laura set everything up. “Alright. Let’s get some sleep then.” He said once it was all in place.

Eisa nodded, bidding her friends goodnight and heading to her room. When she made her way to the bed, she found dreamless sleep took her quickly, and her rest was more sound.

***

Eisa had experienced many nerve wracking things in her life, but going to meet a Midgardian who could potentially hold the key to her living or dying was one of the most blood-rushing, heart-pounding experiences of her many years. She sat between Laura and David in the back of the car, hands fidgeting nervously on her lap.

“It will be okay, Eisa.” Laura said softly, taking in her posture. “I know this is a lot, but we’re all trustworthy.”

Eisa sighed heavily. “I hope you are right.” She whispered. “I fear my trust has been damaged too much in the past for me to be wholly accepting of that notion.”

The car fell silent after that, a slightly awkward tension forming in it. Thankfully it was dispersed when they went to exit and Eisa gripped Laura’s wrist with a gasp. They were in a different part of town now, people passing in more formal attire than Eisa was used to. “Come on, we’re going here.” David motioned to a building that almost seemed to exist outside of the chaos that overtook the rest of the street. Eisa followed the two siblings silently, heart hammering in her chest.

When they entered there was a single man waiting for them, large in stature and standing like a castle guard, yet his open friendliness was more than noticeable. “Ah, there you are. I’ll tell him you’re here.”

Eisa watched him pull a device from his pocket and hit something on it. “They’re here...yes now...no...tell her it’s important...not as mad as she’ll be if I tell her you did this over a scheduled meeting...thank you.” The man put the device down and sighed heavily. “Sorry about that.”

Eisa was still staring a bit confused but David and Laura looked overly amused. They’re expressions snapped back to the serious ones from before when a ding rang out and doors slid open to reveal a man in a suit. “If Pepper kills me in my sleep it’s on you.” He said looking at the man who had greeted them when they arrived. He moved his gaze toward her friends. “Laura, David, how’s it going?”

“Strangely.” Is all David said.

“So I’ve heard.” 

Eisa watched as his gaze moved to her. “Ah, you must be Eisa.” 

The man made his way toward her, gaze looking her up and down as he did before he stopped with a hand outstretched. She studied him as well when he approached, taking in his confident stature and rather arrogant personality. She wasn’t sure how to feel about him, but took his hand nonetheless.

“I’m Anthony.” He told her. “But you can call me Tony.” He took a step back, hand releasing hers.

“Tony Stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else have a strange sense of foreboding? Just me? Okay.
> 
> Reader question: So what do you think of THAT development?
> 
> Thanks to everyone for reading. As always your support means everything to me. I hope enough of you are still out there and finding joy in this. When I started this series 2 years ago I never in a million years thought I'd be writing through a pandemic, but hopefully, it's a form of escape from the chaos. Stay healthy guys. I know it's scary out there, but we've got this. Humans are resilient and adaptive. We'll make it. We've survived plagues and flues and so many other things.
> 
> See ya!


	9. Trust Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is super late, but school is done. I got an A on my senior project (which I'm ecstatic about). I moved into my apartment. And life has kinda calmed down. So I'm going to tentatively say things should pick up again update wise. I have a freelance project to finish, and then I just have my two jobs so when I'm off I'm free. Here's to hoping scheduled updates return *raises glass*.
> 
> Anyway, lots of stuff happens here. Lots of plot devices. It's a fun time.
> 
> Thanks to the fantastic Atlas-Nix for the beta!
> 
> Enjoy.

Tony led them to the elevator and a higher floor, one that left the four isolated enough to speak freely.

“So let me get this straight. You’re an alien, your baby is an alien, but a different one, and it’s attacking you?” Tony’s eyebrows rose as he spoke, the skepticism clear on his face.

Eisa sighed heavily. “It is quite a bit more complicated than that, but yes.” Her hand smoothed over her stomach. “I can feel them. They do not mean to, but they are causing me harm.”

“Right.” Tony pinched his nose before looking at David and Laura. “You two believe this.”

“Of course!”

“Surprisingly.”

Tony pointed at David. “That’s the important one.” He looked at Laura. “Sorry kid, but you always were a bit...out there.”

“Most thought that.” Laura shrugged at him. “I was right though.”

“We’ll see.” Tony turned to Eisa again. “Alright space wonder, can you do anything to back these claims up? Grow an extra limb or something?”

Eisa saw Laura facepalm out of the corner of her eye but just shook her head. “The most I can do is demonstrate a low-level fire spell, as I did for them.” She motioned to her friends. “Anything else and I will likely pass out. My powers have been...suppressed for the time being.” Eisa worded herself carefully, not overly inclined to fully admit her weakened state.

“Well, let’s see it then.” Tony motioned for her to continue.

Eisa lifted her palm, turning it so Tony could see it was simply her hand and nothing more. A moment later a flame burst up and sat, a mini fire for him to study. “Hmmm, interesting. You’re sure it isn’t a trick?”

“I can always throw it at you so you can find out.” Eisa deadpanned.

Tony held his hand in surrender and Eisa caught the looks of surprise from Laura and David. Okay, so that had been a little too far toward the Eisa who spent all her time with Loki. Oh well, he was still a part of her, no matter what had passed.

“No need for that.” Tony told her. “Alright, if what you say is true then I can see why you needed help.” He sighed. “When I claimed to owe their parents a favor this is not quite what I had in mind.” 

“Neither did we.” David chimed in. “Yet here we are. The world is a strange place.”

“Universe.” Eisa muttered under her breath earning a look from the three. “Sorry.”

“Anyway…” Tony turned back to Eisa again. “I think I can help you. Or rather my medical team can. Let’s get you into an exam room.”

Eisa visibly relaxed as relief swept over her. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Tony replied as he lead the way further into the tower. “We still need to see if there’s even anything we can do.”

***

Doctor Ellis was a dark-haired stern-looking woman who at first made Eisa feel rather intimidated. However, it soon became clear that she was also kind as she went about giving Eisa a physical exam. “Well,” The woman said softly, moving a device over your stomach. “Everything looks fairly normal. Developing baby, strong heartbeat.” She placed the device down and turned to Eisa. “The only abnormality I can find with your child is their body temperature, but I assume you already knew about that.”

“Yes.” Eisa replied shortly. “It is the only thing I have been sure of.”

“In that case lets focus more on you.” She sat back in her chair. “Have you noticed anything unusual? Pain, abnormal fatigue, fever…”

“Just pain primarily. I have been sleeping a lot but I assumed it was a pregnancy symptom. As for a fever it is rare for my people to experience such things.” Eisa told her softly. “The pain is sharp and biting. I know it is from what my child is doing. I am simply unsure of what the effects are.”

The doctor hummed to herself. “The mark on your abdomen. It’s from an injury correct?”

Eisa tried not to flinch, memories coming unbidden. “It is. From magic similar to what I imagine my child is emitting.”

“Do you remember what was effected?” The doctor continued.

“Yes my…” Eisa trailed off as realization crossed her features. “My organs began to fail. Oh norns…”

“I’m going to run some tests. Don’t worry, Eisa. We’ll do what we can.” She stood to exit the room, likely to speak with another doctor and grab supplies.

Eisa was left laying on the table. Her mind was now racing. The last time her organs began to shut down she nearly died. If they did not find a way to stop this from spreading…

Her thoughts were cut short when doctor Ellis returned. “I’m going to take some blood, and we’ll go from there.”

Eisa swallowed and nodded. 

The tests took a few hours to complete and several more to get the results. David and Laura were allowed to rejoin her after the information was gathered and Eisa was incredibly weary.

“I’m ready to leave this place.” She muttered to herself.

“Soon, Eisa.” Laura assured with a hand on her shoulder.

The door opened then and Tony walked in with a stack of papers, doctor Ellis not far behind. “Well, your organs are in fact failing, though at a slower rate than one would expect.”

“That is likely due to my heritage.” Eisa replied forlornly. “Is there anything that can be done?” She did not hold much hope. These were humans, not used to handling such things. Yet…

“We believe so.” Doctor Ellis spoke then. “Seeing as it’s decreased temperatures that are causing your illness, we think there may be a solution. We have been developing something, a medication we believe may help with hypothermia. It’s still in the test stages, but given your situation it may help.”

“Will it harm my child?” Eisa asked, hand smoothing over the bump protectively.

“It shouldn’t. It is designed to regulate internal body temperatures. If the cold is being emitted by the fetus as you say it is, then they should be fine.” Doctor Ellis assured. “Just to be safe however I would recommend bi-weekly check-ups.”

Eisa inhaled deeply and then looked at her friends. “What do you think?”

“I think you should try it.” David told her with a nod. “I trust them to know what they are doing.”

Laura nodded her agreement beside him and Eisa sighed. “Okay.” She nodded looking back at Tony and the doctor. “Let’s try it, for my baby’s sake.”

One lengthy list of instructions later Eisa was sent off with a bottle of pills and a hope for the future. Perhaps she had underestimated humans. It made her feel guilty. Had she not spent years intrigued by their advances, their ability to adapt?

She was so lost in thought that she did not notice when the cab stopped at David’s apartment. “Eisa.” He called drawing her attention.

“Sorry.” She whispered, following her friend, Laura close behind.

“Are you okay?” Laura asked her.

Eisa just shook her head with a sigh. “I don’t know.”

***

Tyr stared at the journals in front of him, eyes watering a bit as she looked at the passage before him.

_ You are late. _

_ Eisa, where are you? _

_ I am taking it you are not coming today. _

_ What have I said about checking your journal. Where are you, girl? _

Then there was a disconnect.

_ Check your journal, Eisa. _

It was only in Loki’s journal, further fueling Tyr’s suspicions about sending messages in other ways.

_ I am sorry, Loki. My mother went into labor, so my family will likely not be at the palace for a few days. I forgot to tell you. I became distracted by the news. _

Tyr’s breath hitched in his throat. These were the messages from the day he was born. Eisa’s thoughts. He swallowed, unsure of if he should move on. If he wanted to know. He willed himself to carry on.

_ I understand. Do not forget what I told you. Everything will be alright. Next time do try to make sure you tell me you will be gone. _

_ I will. Thank you, Loki. I will let you know the day before I return. _

_ I will look forward to it. The palace can be quite dull when you are away. _

Tyr could feel a sense of finality here, but a bit lower there was more.

_ I have a baby brother. _

_ Congratulations. _

_ He is so tiny. _

_ Yes, babies tend to be. _

_ I think I am okay with this now though. _

_ I told you. He will look up to you, Eisa. Make sure you keep that in mind. _

_ I will. Thank you, Loki. _

Tyr rubbed at his eyes. Even in writing Eisa seemed so excited for him, if a bit unsure. And Loki…

Tyr always felt like Loki kept her from him. Like he did not care all the way up until their conversation at her coming of age. But here, nearly ninety years prior, Loki had encouraged her? Had told her to watch over him? It was a confusing notion.

He was unsure what to make of that.

Tyr then flipped forward through more pages until another conversation had him take pause.

_ Thyra knows of my magic. _

_ How exactly did she manage to discover that? _

_ A series of coincidences that she happened upon. She found some of my materials while cleaning my room, and caught me levitating my journal across my room. I presume the latter is what confirmed her suspicions. _

_ Are you sure it was not the randoms supplies? Surely anyone could levitate a book. _

_ Smartass. _

He shook his head. It was a wonder Loki put up with her. She never paid mind to his status, at least not that Tyr had seen. Perhaps there had once been a time.

_ Please end my suffering. _

_ You are over exaggerating, Eisa. It is not that bad. _

_ I am beyond bored. Tyr and I cannot even begin to entertain each other, and if mother introduces me to one more noble boy I am going to throw myself off my room’s balcony. _

_ I would request you not do that. It is very hard to teach a dead apprentice. _

_ What about a paralyzed one? _

_ Not helpful, Eisa. _

_ Sorry. I am just ready to return home and to our lessons. I never realize just how used to being around you I am until we are apart. _

_ I feel the same sentiment, however, there is nothing we can do when it comes to what is expected of us. Bare it a while longer. You will return home soon enough. _

_ That is true. Thank you Loki. _

_ You are welcome. Did you work on trying to cast a water spell? _

_ Yes, though I have yet to succeed. I always either fail in my attempt or am interrupted by someone approaching. This element does not agree with me. _

_ It is not supposed to. Water is your opposite, as fire is mine. It is a useful skill to utilize what most would think you cannot perform. Keep working. _

_ Yes, oh glorious prince. I bow to your every whim. _

_ Keep this up and I am locking you in a box and making you find a way out. _

_ I cannot teleport! _

_ Nor can I, yet I can escape sealed boxes. One must simply think outside it. Nonetheless, you are pressing your luck. _

_ Apologies. Your reactions are much more enjoyable in person anyway. _

This made Tyr pause, as he knew for a fact that Loki in fact  _ could  _ teleport. Perhaps it was a skill he had learned later on? He tried to remember this trip but found he was unable to place it among all of the others.

_ Loki! Did you send me actual snakes? What is wrong with you!? _

_ I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about. _

_ Oh? So some random stranger just teleported me snakes. That seems highly probable. Ugh, what am I supposed to do with these? I do not want to release them onto the grounds. There are children here. _

_ Then send them back. I will find some sort of use for them. _

_ I am not even going to question what you might need snakes for. _

He found himself actually chuckling at that, only able to imagine what must have been happening.

_ Liar, you did not write me. _

_ Apologizes. My father wanted me to attend court this morning which was unexpected, and mother had an extra long lesson planned. I did not mean to leave you with nothing. _

_ It is alright. My mother tried to marry me off today. _

_ You have eighty years yet before that is even an option. Why is she already trying to make arrangements? _

_ From what I am told her parents did something similar with my father. The man my mother introduced me to turned her down. He found me to be too young, and was put off when I mentioned you. He did not want to get on the bad side of the royal family as he put it. _

_ So I saved you from an unwanted marriage. You are welcome then. _

_ You are so full of yourself. _

Tyr swallowed, the mention of an arranged marriage making him uncomfortable still. Then he paused, remembering when this would have been. Eisa had only been offered up as a bride once in her youth, and that had been to Lord Kori. This had to be the trip to Vanaheim when they first met.

It was a strange realization and an event that was so long ago it nearly felt like a dream now. Loki was so intertwined with her even back then, so much so that it had stopped Kori from taking any interest.

He turned some more, seeing mundane conversations from the night or due to trip.

_ Meet me by the palace gates when you are ready. _

Tyr paused at the line in Loki’s journal. There was nothing else around it in either journal, and it did not appear in Eisa’s at all. He knew without a doubt it went somewhere else. There was no other explanation. 

He continued further until a passage made his heart drop.

_ Are you coming tonight, Eisa? _

_ You know, if I keep sneaking out my parents will eventually notice. _

_ If you do you may stay here again. _

_ You drive a hard bargain my prince. Alright, I will meet you. If only because your bed is far more comfortable than my own. _

Tyr stared. He looked at the location in the journal. At the many, many pages that came after it.

Centuries. Eisa spent centuries assuring him, assuring their parents that she was not sneaking out. That she remained at home. He had  _ believed her _ . Yet the words before him told that not only had she been sneaking away, but she had been staying with Loki. The implications of that did not escape him though he tried to ignore that thought.

He took a deep breath, now more concerned by what may lie ahead. However, with so many more pages of normal topics he began to relax again. To let his guard down.

_ I think I found another dark spellbook. _

Tyr nearly dropped Loki’s journal in shock. A magic-user he may not be but even he knew the law regarding the dark arts. Surely...surely they did not…she did not...

_ This one does not have any more pacts in it, does it? I do not know that I could handle another one. _

_ I assure you I do not plan to ask you to do something like that again. This one is more information-based. It holds passages about Asgard. Information that has likely gone untouched for centuries. _

_ I am expected tonight now, am I not? _

_ You are always wanted, Eisa. I never expect you to. _

_ That is a lie. _

_ Fair. I mostly do not expect you to. Tonight is optional. _

_ Perfect. You know I will be there then. _

_ Of course. I will meet you in the old section of the library. Do not try to burn it down this time. _

_ I thought you lived for chaos? _

_ Not when it could potentially destroy the things I seek. _

_ Fair enough. I need to go before my presence is missed. I will see you tonight _

_ I look forward to it, Eisa. _

Tyr let out the breath he had been holding. Dark magic. Eisa had…

He snapped the journals shut, refusing to look further. Dalla was right. He should not have delved into things. His mind was now a mess of conflicting thoughts. His sister practicing sinister spells in the dark, spending nights with the prince under everyone’s noses.

Surely Loki had forced her into such a thing. The Eisa he knew would never do something so illicit.

Tyr paused, realizing that was exactly it. The Eisa he knew would not have. He was starting to realize that his Eisa and Loki’s Eisa may have been two completely different people. He tried to remember the queen’s words. To remember she was still his sister. That she was allowed multiple sides, but it was hard.

Tyr cried out in frustration, his head hurting from the confusion. He needed a break, needed his mind off things.

He stood from his bed, stashing the journals beneath his pillows. He needed to find the one person who supported him in this without confusing him to no end.

With a determined expression he forced back his thoughts and made his way downstairs and out the door. He needed Siv.

***

Thor approached the end of the shattered Bifrost, his mind a conflicted mess of emotions still. “How is she?” He asked softly when he came to stand behind Heimdall.

The gatekeeper glanced over his shoulder at the voice. “My prince, it is good to see you again.” He looked back over the broken bridge. “Of which woman do you speak?”

Thor huffed a dry laugh. “You know me too well, my friend.” He shook his head. “Both I suppose.”

“Hmmm, the mortal woman continues her search for you, though I will not lie she is starting to get a bit disheartened.” Heimdall told him.

Thor felt a pang in his chest at that. He missed Jane, but he knew he had broken his promise to her. If she gave up, he would not be truly able to blame her. “What of Eisa?”

“That is an interesting situation to watch indeed.” Heimdall said with the smallest of smiles. “Do not worry, she is safe. She has even made some good friends.”

Thor smiled. “I am glad to hear it.” His face fell a bit once more. “How is her child?” He couldn’t help but ask, thoughts wandering to the truth so recently sprung upon him.

“There are some complications, but she is getting through them. I think they will be alright.” Heimdall looked at him. “Have I laid your concerns to rest?”

“For now.” Thor nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

***

Loki stood looking out over the vast empty landscape he came to rest on, it’s gray dull matching his mood. The planet, if it could be called that, had become his new home, at least for the time being. He could not say he was overly fond of that fact.

He took note of the mindless creatures that he was promised control over. The primitive being could not think for themselves, and the very idea that  _ this  _ is what he had been offered made him scowl. Yet given the circumstances he was in no position to make complaints. 

Then there were the most recent events, the ones that led to his murky mood. The incident with his mother had left him confused, conflicted. If his memory served right there should be no one who cared, least of all in his family. He was a pawn and nothing else.

No one suffered for his fall. Not his mother, not his brother, not even…

He winced as his head throbbed as he thought of her name. 

Deep in the back of his mind a small voice knew something was wrong, but it wasn’t quite able to make its way to the surface. Instead he pushed the thought aside. 

Eisa, that was her name. That didn’t matter anymore though. She had left him as well. Just like all the others. She was nothing, no one.

So why did he feel so wrong? Like he had forgotten something incredibly important?

The pain returned and he cried out, a shadow coming to loom over him.

“I see we aren’t quite ready yet.” A gravely voice spoke. There was an increased pressure felt against the side of his head.

His vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks to everyone who keeps up with my shady updates. I love every single one of you. Especially when you keep coming back.
> 
> To all who have kudosed, commented, and even the lurker readers I say thank you as well. You guys kept me going through everything.
> 
> Reader Question: Tyr theories. Go.
> 
> See ya!


	10. Advancements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much trouble writing I swear I'm not doing this on purpose. Jeeze, I've been writing this as long as it took me to complete What Thor Could Never Have and it's not even a third as long. I feel awful, but I swore when I began this series that I would see this one through. I plan to keep that promise. Anyway, you've waited long enough. Onward with the story.
> 
> Special thanks as always to Atlas-Nix for the beta.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tyr?” Siv took in his friend’s desperate expression as he stood in front of his door. “Are you alright?”

“No I...I…” Tyr swallowed. “I read Eisa’s journal.”

“You what?!” Siv asked, gaping at him. “Tyr, how could you? That is a huge invasion of privacy.”

“No. Siv...it is not a normal journal. There are two of them. One is Eisa’s and one was Loki’s. They used them to communicate.” Tyr fidgeted with his hands, ignoring the shame that threatened to creep up on him. “The queen...she led me to Loki’s, and then I went to Dalla’s to find Eisa’s.” He shook his head. “She was right, Siv. I should not have dug into things.”

“Tyr…I think that might be worse than if you  _ had _ read her regular journal.” He sighed. “I cannot believe the queen encouraged this.” Siv studied his friend's face, his own twisting with concern. “What did you find?”

Tyr glanced around, ever conscious of his location at Siv’s front door, of the opinions Siv’s father already held. He couldn’t risk Bjorn overhearing them. Of him gaining more fuel to use against her. “Not here.”

Siv understood and nodded, following his friend down the path away from his home. As they hit the streets of Asgard he breached the subject once again. “What did you find?” His voice was just audible over the bustling streets.

Tyr sighed. “She lied.” He began, and Siv turned his head to look over to him. “The first thing I found was that she had been staying with Loki, for centuries, long before anyone knew of their deeper involvement.”

“Oh, Tyr.” Siv shook his head. “That knowledge is jarring, but I must admit not overall surprising. They were always incredibly close.”

“I know, I just…” Tyr sighed heavily. “I have gone about all of this giving Eisa my full confidence. Believing she was never truly a part of Loki’s plans, but now, I believe I may have been wrong.”

“I know you Tyr, this would not have been enough to shake you, it is too predictable. This is more than just Eisa sneaking out.” Siv noted. “What else was there?”

Tyr was very quiet, and Siv watched him wearily. It seemed like he wouldn’t answer when he finally did speak again, blurting the words in one breath. “ _ Eisa and Loki were practicing dark magic. _ ”

Siv felt a chill up his spine, feet halting of their own accord as he stared at his best friend. “Surely not.” He did not believe it. Did not want to. Many rumors about Eisa and Loki circulated over the many centuries, but nothing like that. Even in the aftermath of all that happened, that particular crime had not been aimed at her. “Tyr they would never have risked that. The law forbids it.”

“They  _ did _ . I saw the proof with my own eyes. Loki found the books and she practiced with him.” Tyr looked out of his mind, torn between anger and anguish as his mind struggled with this revealed side of the sister he adored. “It did not seem that he had forced her, at all. There would be no reason to lie in a journal none knew of but them. She was completely willing, and that is the part the kills me, Siv.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squeezed shut. “How can I keep believing she was innocent knowing what I do now?”

Siv did not want to say it. Truly he didn’t. Yet the words left him anyway. “Maybe she was not.”

Tyr’s eyes snapped open, piercing into Siv’s own. “What?”

Siv put his hands up but continued. “Maybe she did help Loki, Tyr. Eisa herself never fought anything. I know to Odin it was a deal, but did she not tell you she deserved what was happening? You took it to be guilt over what Loki had done, but maybe it was her own actions she was regretting.” 

“I…” Tyr felt his eyes well up and he looked away. “Fuck.”

“Tyr…” Siv laid a hand on the other man’s shaking shoulder. “I am not saying she was a bad person. I would never say that, but maybe there was more than we saw. We were not always around.  _ She _ was not always around.”

“I know that.” Tyr choked. “But it is just...do you know what it is like to have your entire image of a person you love twisted before your eyes? Cracked and broken until you no longer recognize them?”

“No.” Siv whispered. “But right now I am watching  _ you _ break apart, and I cannot, Tyr. Do not let this break you. She is still your sister.”

Tyr took a deep breath. “I know that.” He shook his head. “But I do not think I know her anymore.”

***

Eisa’s eyes flew open, a sharp inhale piercing the air as she held a hand to her chest. She had once again dreamt of Loki, or rather a monster wearing his face. Cold eyes watching the gruesome self demise her mind conjured for her. It was beginning to drive her insane. A soft cry of frustration escaped her as she curled into herself, elbows on her knees as she held her head.

It didn’t seem to matter how many things improved, something was always going wrong. The nightmares that plagued her were taking a toll on her mental wellbeing; on her memories of Loki. “Why is this happening?” She asked the ceiling of the dark room. Of course, there was no answer. The empty void that had existed in her ever since Thor told her of Loki’s death amplified the loneliness she currently felt.

Sighing heavily Eisa swung her legs over the bed, standing to head for the washroom. She ran the facet and splashed her face a few times, then leaned over the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

The woman who stared back was nearly unrecognizable to her, so different from who she had been for centuries. Her hair was down, scattered about her shoulders. The tank top she wore was very much Midgardian. She looked human, and it was still a baffling thing to see. She never thought this would be where she ended up in life, but her life had never been predictable.

She took a few deep breaths before sighing heavily. Quietly, so as not to wake David, Eisa walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She pinched the bridge of her nose and sat with her head back. She slid her other hand over her stomach, thoughts still racing wildly 

Suddenly she felt a strange flutter under her palm, matching a movement that moved against the inside of her abdomen. The hand at her face fell quickly as she snapped her gaze down. She stared and waited, wondering if she was imaging things. Then it came again. 

Eisa gasped, eyes filling with tears as she stared where her hand sat. “Hello, little one.” She whispered. “Even without my magic...I can feel you.” Her eyes closed as tears spilled over, her nightmare long forgotten. At some point, she drifted off again. This time her dreams were filled with joy.

***

“Eisa?”

She groggily blinked her eyes open at the sound of her name. As her vision blurred and then focused she found David standing before her, and realized she was still on the couch. 

“Goodmorning, David.” She yawned.

“Are you okay?” He asked hesitantly.

“Yes.” Eisa nodded. “I had another nightmare and came out here to think. I must have drifted off again.”

“You seem to have those a lot.” David noted softly.

Eisa nodded mutely, then a moment later whispered a quiet “yes”.

“Eisa, do you want to talk about it?” He fidgeted a bit. “I know you didn’t before, but it might help.” When she didn’t speak David continued further. “Will you at least tell me what they’re about?”

Eisa sighed heavily. “Loki.” She squeaked out. “They’re all about Loki.” She shook her head. “But he isn’t himself. He’s cold, violent. I...I don’t know where this is coming from.”

David hesitated before he spoke. “Maybe it’s just stress.”

“Maybe.” Eisa told him absently. A fluttering in her abdomen made her jump and she smoothed a hand over her stomach with a small smile.

“Eisa?” David’s brow furrowed.

“I can feel them.” She told him, looking up to meet his gaze. “They’re moving.”

Realization crossed his features. “That’s great!”

“Yes. It is a much more comforting reminder they are there.” Eisa huffed a laugh. “Less painful too.”

“I can imagine.” David sat beside her. “Do you think you’ll be okay now?”

“Yeah.” Eisa looked back at her hand. “I think I will.”

“Good.” David stood up. “Laura should be coming back later. I’m actually going to meet an old friend. He was studying in another country and just got back. I haven’t seen him in a long time.”

Eisa nodded. “I know what that is like. Thyra moved out of the realm when she married Kori.”

“That must have been hard.” David noted. “To have her on a completely different world.”

“It was.” Eisa agreed. “But we still visited. We made it work.” She smiled at him. “Do not let me keep you. I’ll keep myself busy until Laura gets here.”

“I don’t doubt it.” David went about gathering his things. “I’m glad you talked to me Eisa. You know you can tell me about anything.”

“Thank you. I’ll remember that.”

David nodded and then exited the apartment. Once the door had closed Eisa sighed softly before standing herself. David had left a new stack of books for her on the counter and she went to pick one. He had told her the librarian now knew his face and thought he was a very avid reader. Laura would have died laughing.

She settled on the couch and opened the book; killing the time until Laura returned.

It felt like no time at all passed before she heard the key in the door, the only give away being the significant progress made in her reading. She closed the novel and set it aside, looking over as Laura entered. “Hello, Laura.”

“Hey.” She smiled. “How are you doing?”

“Better.” Eisa told her. “Something has happened.” Laura’s face shifted, concern showing in her eyes.”Something good!” She clarified, laughing. “I can feel them moving.”

“Eisa that’s amazing!” Laura grinned. “I’m happy to hear it. No pain right?”

Eisa shook her head. “It has only been a day but no, I haven’t felt any pain at all.”

“Glad to hear it.” Laura came to sit beside her. “I was wondering if you would tell me more about Asgard.”

“Of course. What would you like to know?”

“I know it is likely a sore subject, but what was your family like?” Laura asked carefully. “I’m just curious to how similar things are.”

“I understand.” Eisa nodded. “Of course, my upbringing is likely not the best comparison. I was high born after all.”

“I know, but you said yourself that titles are just that, and underneath is a normal family.” Laura pointed out. “At least that’s how you described the royal family.”

“I suppose I did.” Eisa agreed. “Very well. I had a fairly normal household. It was my mother, father, brother, and me.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot you have a brother.”

“Yes. Tyr is twelve years younger than me, and the closest to me of all my relatives.” Eisa gave a soft smile. “Of course, with how he acts you would think he was the older one. He is very protective.”

“That isn’t always a bad thing.” Laura argued. “It just means he cares.”

“I never said it was bad.” Eisa laughed. “I love my brother. Through everything, even my banishment, he supported me. The only thing he ever expressly stated his disapproval of was keeping my child a secret from Loki. Something I now can’t help but agree with.”

Laura’s face fell slightly. “I’m sorry, Eisa.”

She shook her head. “Don’t be. It gets easier to bear. I can’t help but feel he would have forgiven me.”

“Do you think things would be different had you told him?” Laura couldn’t help but ask. Her face twisted in a way that was reminiscent of David’s reaction to his uncontrolled questions and it nearly made Eisa laugh.

“Yes. I have no doubt things would have been different. At the very least I doubt I would be here. Maybe he would have convinced me to take my nobility back. Maybe I would have stayed a commoner. Regardless of either, I don’t think his plans would have gone forward. Not if he truly knew what was at stake.” Eisa sighed. “I tried to tell him in the end. To stop his conflict with Thor, but he was already too far gone to listen, and after that my chance was gone.”

“That makes sense.” Laura said softly before clearing her throat. “So, what about your parents?”

Eisa’s face twisted into a strange expression that made Laura’s brow furrowed. “That is complicated.”

“How?”

“My father and I were close in a strange way. Sometimes he was distant or avoided me, but he was kind and made me laugh. He named me his successor in spite of the fact that many thought my brother better suited. I lacked  _ propriety. _ Which, true as that was, I was still his firstborn child.” Eisa shook her head. “I digress. He and I had a rocky but good relationship, but  _ my mother…” _ Eisa took a steadying breath, remembering the years she spent trying to please the woman, to make her proud, only to always fall short. “Fasta never seemed to like me. Were it not for her image I doubt she would have paid me any mind at all.” Eisa pinched the bridge of her nose. “She is the one who insisted I be disowned. Who demanded I not practice my magic when it manifested. It almost seemed as though she hated me.” Eisa paused, gears turning in her head as she relived moments in her life. “She didn’t though. At least I don’t believe she did. There were moments when she was kind. When she almost seemed proud, and when I was attacked I know she worried. It’s strange, because as much as she always seemed to want to dislike me, I think she really did care.”

“And I thought I had a strained relationship with my parents.” Laura deadpanned. “Maybe it’s the longevity, but your life seems far too complicated.”

Eisa laughed. “It likely is. We have a significantly longer amount of time to develop relationships. Or destroy them as the case may be.”

“That’s true.” Laura nodded. “Past that though, I still don’t think you’re all that different.”

“I promise we’re not. As much as your ancestors may have believed us to be gods, we have never been all that different from you, magical aptitude and longevity aside.”

“Ah yes, just those two simple things.” Laura teased, making Eisa laugh.

The two continued to discuss their personal lives and delve back into the mythologies of Earth for a while before they were interrupted by the door opening.

“David! There you are. Where have you been?” Laura asked as her brother entered.

David looked at her, and then gave a strange knowing look that confused Eisa. “Jeff’s back.”

Eisa’s brow furrowed in confusion until she caught Laura in her peripheral. The girl had turned bright pink.

“Oh, really? I had no idea.” Laura tried to sound dismissive but failed horribly. In fact, she almost sounded hysterical.

“Right. He made that very clear when he told me about your non-stop emails for the past two years.” David raised a brow at his sister.

“Gods strike me down now.” Laura muttered looking up.

“Don’t you dare.” Eisa mimicked the action and Laura blinked at her before bursting into laugher.

“I needed that. Thanks, Eisa.” Laura told her. The older woman just chuckled softly. 

“Seriously though. You’ve been talking to my best friend for  _ years  _ and didn’t say a word?” David stared her down.

“He was in another country!” Laura defended. “Besides, we only started talking because I was hoping he could find some research form me. England was likely to have some information I couldn’t find here.”

“Oh yes, I’m sure it’s been a  _ very _ informative two years.”

“Yeah well I...shut up!” Laura crossed her arms and looked away.

“How mature.” David laughed. “I’m sorry. I’m just surprised. I thought your crush had burned out when you were in high school.”

“Yeah so did I.” She muttered.

Eisa watched the scene before her with amusement. It was endearing to see David tease Laura. It also struck Eisa then that she had never heard either of her friends mention a significant other. She hadn’t even thought about it until now.

“It’s not like it’s going to go anywhere anyway.” She heard Laura mutter. “I’m probably still an annoying kid to him.”

“You’ll never know if you don’t try.” Eisa finally spoke, drawing the attention of both siblings. “It’s a question you need to ask yourself. Is it better to never know what could have happened, or to potentially have it go a different way than you want?”

“I keep forgetting there’s a wise old woman masquerading as a twenty-year-old staying with me.” David sighed with a smile.

“I’m not that old! Or that young!” Eisa paused as she thought on her words. “You know what I mean.” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “Translating age is not a simple thing.”

“I don’t doubt it.” David told her amused.

“I stand by what I said though. People surprise you.” Eisa smiled at Laura.

“We should probably make sure my brother is cool with his little sister pursuing his best friend.” Laura pointed out.

“Hey, it’s your life. It isn’t like I’m going after him.” David shrugged.

“Not your type?” Laura teased.

“That and he’s straight.” David shrugged.

Eisa blinked before realization crossed her face when she looked at David. “Oh! I get what Laura’s comment meant when we met now. You’re not interested in women, are you?”

“Ah.” David looked a bit uncomfortable. “Not really, no.”

Both siblings seemed uncomfortable now and Eisa furrowed her brow. “Is something wrong?”

“Is that...I mean. People on Earth aren’t always so accepting of such things.” Laura explained.

“Oh. It doesn’t bother me.” Eisa shrugged. “Loki had his other interests.”

Now the siblings blinked at her. “Truly?” Laura asked.

“Yes. It became known whilst we were having some unrelated disagreements. I have never found it to be such a big deal.” She shrugged again. “If it makes you happy, why should anyone else care?”

David smiled. “Thanks, Eisa.”

She returned the expression. “You’re welcome. Now then, shall we bug your sister further?”

“Hey!”

***

Siv and Tyr sat under a cliff edge at one of Asgard’s banks, one very near the palace. They sat in silence, Tyr occasionally picking up a flat rock and skipping it over the lake. He sighed as the last stone slipped under the water. “Do you think Eisa was ever down here?”

“Given the proximity to the palace, it would not surprise me.” Siv replied, looking over at his friend. “Do you feel better?”

“For now.” Tyr replied softly. “It stings, but I will survive.”

Another bout of silence passed. “Will you stop?” He whispered, eyes holding a deep worry in them.

Tyr didn’t need to ask for clarification. “Probably not.”

“I had assumed as much. Do not break yourself, Tyr. It will help no one.” Siv laid his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “I worry about you.”

“I will be alright.” Tyr shook his head. “I cannot explain it, but I need to know.”

“You could simply ask her when she gets back.” Siv tried.

“Who knows how long that might take?” Tyr snapped. “Do not mistake me, I want her back sooner rather than later, but we do not know what her return will take. It could be decades before I see her again.” His voice cracked but Siv chose not to mention it.

“Is festering in half-truths and snippets of information easier than living in the unknown for a while?” Siv stared him down. “I know you, Tyr. If you continue to find negative information it is going to consume you.”

Tyr groaned, hiding his face against his knees. “I will not let it. I promise you.” He finally muttered.

Siv sighed but relented. “I said before I would not stop you. I stand by that.”

Tyr looked over at him. “Thank you.”

“I still worry though.” Siv punched his arm. “So do not be stupid.”

“I will do my best.” He said with a small smile, rubbing where Siv hit.

“Good.” The two fell into silence once more, each lost in thought as they looked out over the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. Sort of. Still working toward the main plot, but everything happens for a reason. I hope everyone found this worth the wait. As always thank you to everyone who left comments or kudos. You keep me motivated as I struggle through this writer's block. I love you guys.
> 
> Reader question: Predictions for the future? Can be for any character/plotline.
> 
> See ya!


	11. Truths Uncovered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's far earlier than it's been at the very least. And like, this is almost everything set-up wise. Meaning we should be hitting the plot in about 2 chapters. I'm really freaking excited.
> 
> Special thanks to Atlas-Nix for the marvelous beta.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eisa sat on the exam chair in Tony’s tower, patiently waiting as Dr. Ellis shuffled through some papers, pausing to read certain ones.

“Well, Eisa. I must say everything appears to be going well. Fantastic in fact.” Dr. Ellis said with a smile. It had been two months since Eisa had first started her treatment, and in that time she had been consistent with her bi-weekly appointments. Each time she went the news she received was positive. It filled her with joy as she quickly approached her due date. The close it got, the more eager she became to meet her child.

“Thank you, Dr. Ellis. For everything.” Eisa told her earnestly, expression beaming. 

The other woman shook her head. “You’re welcome, Eisa. I’m just happy to see you both doing well. You’re free to go now. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

Eisa nodded and stood, heading for the exit. Laura waited for her in the lobby, the two of them having made plans to go over more texts and to spend time together.

“So how is everything?” Laura asked.

“Great.” Eisa chirped. “Dr. Ellis says everything looks perfectly normal.” Eisa rubbed a hand over her abdomen and felt a kick in response. “And this little one continues to bruise my insides.” Eisa added then.

Laura laughed. “My mother would say it means you’re well-liked.”

“Hmmm.” Eisa shook her head. “How was your date?” She changed the subject, giving the younger woman a knowing look.

Laura’s face turned red and she looked away. “It was nice.” She muttered making Eisa laugh.

“There is no reason to be embarrassed, Laura. I’m  _ pregnant _ for Odin’s sake.”

Laura huffed a laugh then. “That’s fair enough.” Laura glanced at Eisa’s now very noticeable baby bump and a thoughtful expression crossed her features.

“What is it?” Eisa asked, noting the change.

Laura cocked her head. “Have you thought of names yet?”

“Oh.” Eisa wasn’t sure what she expected her to say, but that wasn’t it. Eisa felt her expression waiver but forced a smile back on her face. It wasn’t quite grief that passed through her, but a dull ache at the memory of her youthful dreams filled her chest. “Yes actually. I’ve had names picked for several years now. I always hoped Loki and I would have a family.” She admitted. She didn’t miss the sympathetic expression that crossed Laura’s face but didn’t mention it. “I chose one boy and one girl. Sveina for a girl, and Halvar for a boy.”

“I like them.” Laura smiled.

Eisa returned the expression. “Now then, enough evading the question. Tell me how things went with Jeff.”

“Ugh, you’re persistent.” Laura groaned. “We got dinner. Watched a movie. Talked  _ a lot.  _ Like, so much, Eisa. It was nice though. I think I learned even more about him, and it was all good. We have a lot in common. Apparently I even got him into your myths.”

Eisa watched Laura ramble with a fond expression. It was familiar in an odd way, to see her so engrossed with someone. “You truly care for him.” She finally said, and Laura met her gaze with a slightly surprised one.

“I...yeah. I think I do.” Laura rubbed her arm. “I’m sorry if...you know, if it makes you uncomfortable to see me like this.”

Eisa shook her head. “On the contrary, it’s actually comforting. I enjoy seeing others happy, Laura.”

Laura gave a sheepish smile. “I’m glad it isn’t a problem. I enjoy talking to you.”

“And I to you.” Eisa laughed. “Come on, let’s get back so we can go over those books you found.”

***

Frigga paced her chambers. She was beginning to grow restless. Loki was alive in an unknown corner of the universe, becoming involved in Norn’s knew what madness. Eisa remained banished, and as the months passed Frigga worried. She did not feel that the woman was in any danger, but she had seen or felt nothing in regard to her child.

Frigga did not wish to dwell on it. There was nothing she could do as things stood regardless. Still, she could not help but worry. As a mother. As a grandmother.

She had told Tyr not to question her husband. To accept his judgment just as they all must, yet even then the boy was able to see how conflicted she was. Then there was his quest. His need to know his sister’s truth.

Frigga was no fool. She knew Eisa and Loki had dabbled in darker arts, but she also knew no harm had come of it. However,  _ that _ was something she had seen resurfacing in the future. In what form she was unsure, but Tyr needed to know the truth. Needed to be prepared for what the aftermath of Eisa’s banishment may bring.

The queen did fear whether or not he could handle that truth. She had offered her advice. All she could do was hope he didn’t forget who Eisa was to him.

***

Eisa sat with Laura, the new books the woman had found in the old sections of the library scattered around them. She shook her head at some of the information within them. According to the Midgardian’s Loki has some...interesting exploits. Thor as well. Imagining the man dressed in a wedding gown had her laughing out loud. “I’m not sure Thor would be able to walk in a dress, much less play the part of a blushing bride.”

Seeing Eisa’s amusement had Laura laughing as well, shaking her head. “You’d know better than I would.” She shook her head, glancing back to the historical text on her lap.

Eisa had returned to her own reading when Laura’s gasp drew her attention once more.

Glancing over Eisa found her looking between the book in front of her and back at Eisa several times. The book in her hands was different from the others, full of accounts based on facts found from the old days.

“Eisa…” Laura breathed, staring at her again. “Are you certain you never came to Earth as an adult?”

Eisa gave her a confused look. “Completely. My mother forbade it.” She tilted her head, concern washing over her. “Laura, are you alright?”

“I think so. It’s just…” Laura shook her head, puzzlement clear in her expression. “There is an account here, about a woman who claimed to know the songs of the gods and...” Slowly Laura turned the book toward her. “Eisa...she looks just like you.”

Eisa felt like her heart stopped in her chest when her eyes met the sketch held before her. The woman did in fact look very much like her, frighteningly so. Long, dark wavy hair. The slope of her nose, the height of her cheekbones. They all matched up to Eisa like a mirror. The only key difference was the eye shape, Eisa knew she had her father’s eyes. Also, this woman seemed older, maybe not in age but experience. Battle-hardened perhaps. 

Hesitantly Eisa reached for the book, fingers tracing over the image. “Did it say anything else?” She whispered, a lump forming in her throat. A multitude of thoughts were crossing her mind, each more disturbing than the last.

“Just that she was thought to be crazy. She wrote lyrics that she claimed were taught to her by one of the gods, but of course, no one believed her.” Laura reached forward and turned the page for her. On the next pages were what appeared to be poems. In actuality, they were the words to songs, and it did not take her long to recognize them. 

“These are Asgardian.” Eisa forced out, fingers following the words on the page. “Many are children’s tales. My father used to sing them to me when I was a girl.” Eisa suddenly felt incredibly nauseous, like a stone settled in her gut. “What else did you find?”

Laura seemed to be following Eisa’s train of thought and started to fidget where she sat, hand wringing around themselves. “She had a child.” She choked uneasily. “A daughter. No one knew who the father was, and she refused to say. Just said it was a blessing none would understand.” Laura slowly met Eisa’s gaze. “She died in childbirth.”

Eisa swallowed the lump in her throat. “And the baby?”

Laura stared at her, eyes showing her discontentment. “The baby vanished. No one knew what happened or how. One second she was there, and then the next...” She shook her head. “Eisa you don’t think…”

The older woman nodded. It made sense. She looked nothing like Fasta, and the woman always seemed to look at her with disdain. Like she was a disappointment no matter how hard she tried.  _ Like I wasn’t hers. _

Eisa turned back a few pages until she could find the information Laura just told her. The woman’s history. Eisa glanced at the year the woman died. 479 A.D. “Norns.” Eisa’s voice was barely audible and she aggressively shook her head. “No.”

“Eisa?” 

“This is the Midgardian year I was born.” Eisa choked out as she traced the woman’s name. Lydia. Eisa shook her head. “Laura I...I think this is my mother. My  _ real _ mother.”

Laura looked concerned but didn’t disagree. “Would it make sense?”

“Yes.” She forced out. “Fasta and I look nothing alike. They always blamed it on a distant Midgardian ancestor but now…I don’t believe it was an ancestor at all.” Eisa’s face felt hot, anger and confusion washing over her. “All those years of disdain. My hardest efforts never being enough. It all makes sense. I’m not hers. I’m a  _ half-blood _ .” Eisa hid her face in her hands as she fully realized. Her head was clouded and there was a sudden ringing in her ears. One hand moved to rest over her swollen stomach. “No wonder my pregnancy has been so hard on my body. It’s not fully Aesir.”

“Is that...uncommon?” Laura asked, voice wary.

“I don’t know.” Eisa admitted looking up. “Amongst the nobles most certainly, but I cannot speak for the lower classes.”

Things fell silent a moment as the two processed their thoughts. 

Finally, Laura spoke again; words delicate and careful. “You never knew? Never suspected?” Laura studied her. “For over fifteen-hundred years?”

Eisa shook her head. “No. I had no reason to. Of all the secrets I thought my family may have, all the things I thought my parents may hold over one another, this was not one of them.” Eisa huffed a dry laugh. Her heart was in her stomach now, and she wanted to cry but found she couldn’t. “No wonder my father was always trying to please Fasta. She held his very name in her hands.” 

Eisa felt grief at the thought of him. Of how horrible some of her thoughts had been following her disownment. Any doubt she had about whether he had truly wanted to do it was gone. Tyr said he regretted it. Eisa believed him now. Her father likely didn’t have much of a choice. Not without uprooting the entire family instead of just her life. She couldn’t bring herself to be mad about that decision.

Laura broke her thoughts when she spoke again, softer this time. “Are you going to be alright?”

Eisa swallowed and shook her head. “I have no choice but to be.” She looked at her swollen belly, only now having all of the information to truly understand the possible peril she was in. “I should be grateful to Tony. He has quite likely saved my life, and my child’s.” Eisa worried about the limitations she might have physically. “I just hope I can handle the birth.”

“You’re strong, Eisa. You can do this.” Laura assured. “You have to.”

Eisa forced a small smile. “I hope you are right.”

***

Tyr sat up in bed, sheets drenched with sweat and gasping. He then groaned as his mind caught up with his location, head in his hands. 

Nightmares.

He had been plagued by them for weeks. Most revolved around Eisa. Around her doing horrific things, both magically and not. Practicing dark arts, plotting to take over the throne, if it could have happened he dreamt it. He had even dreamed she sacrificed infants one night, which he  _ knew  _ was utterly ridiculous, yet it frightened him just the same. The unknown scared him. Knowing she did illicit things without knowing exactly what those things were.

His mind was twisting her memory. Taking his sorceress sister and twisting her into this evil witch he no longer recognized. The one who had the ability to attack Thor, as she had once admitted to. One who could have usurped a throne. Attempted to murder the warriors three and Sif.

Tyr grit his teeth.  _ No!  _

He had to stop this. The directions his thoughts had been going lately were dangerous, and they threatened to break the promise he had made the queen. The promise he made  _ Siv. _

Eisa was still his sister.

He needed to remember that.

Rising from the bed he paced his room, trying to calm some of the jitters. He tried to focus on his memories of Eisa. The good ones from when they were young. Instead, all he managed to do was remember all the time something seemed off. Times where he ignored warning signs because “Eisa would never do that”. How wrong had he been?

Tyr growled quietly under his breath. He couldn’t keep doing this. Whether he meant defending Eisa or fearing her he wasn’t sure. He just knew something had to give.

The queen seemed confident in Eisa. Siv even did as well. So why did he struggle so much? He was her brother, he should have been the first to come to her defense.

Instead, he was starting to condemn her.

Tyr shook his head. This was getting him nowhere. It was late and he still had duties to attend to. He needed sleep, nightmares be damned.

Sighing heavily he forced himself to lay back down on his bed and close his eyes. He focused on his breathing and little else, lulling himself back to rest. As his mind drifted he begged the Norns to let his sleep be dreamless this time.

***

“So how  _ is _ space wonder doing?” Tony asked as he looked over some of the papers Dr. Ellis had brought in.

She gave him a disapproving look but answered regardless. “The pill seems to be working as intended. Both she and the child are very healthy.” 

Tony continued to shuffle the paper’s and the woman’s eye twitched. “Mr. Stark, I would ask that you not mess with those. She is still my patient and alien or not I would keep her private affairs as such.”

Tony raised a brow at her but relented. “I see she’s grown on you.”

“She is not that different from any other pregnant woman I’ve treated. If I did not know she was an alien and were it not for the temperature of her womb, I would never have known the difference.” The woman admitted.

“Interesting.” Tony nodded. “Well, I’m glad to hear she’s doing alright. I know Laura and David must be relieved also.”

“Is Miss Potts not waiting for you?” Dr. Ellis sighed.

“Oh, my company isn’t enjoyed?”

“You are stalling, Mr. Stark. I have worked here long enough to know that.” She deadpanned.

“Alright, you got me. Pepper was mad I hadn’t checked on Eisa’s condition before now. Since it’s my responsibility and all.” He held his hands up in mock surrender. “I just needed to know enough to make her let me back upstairs.”

“Perhaps you would benefit from speaking with Eisa yourself when she next comes in.” The doctor pointed out.

Tony pointed at her. “True. I may just do that. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to attempt to get back into my own building.”

Dr. Ellis just shook her head as he left. Sometimes she found Stark infuriating, but underneath it all, she was certain that a good man existed. 

With that thought she went about fixing the papers he had mixed up, sighing at the added work.

She truly hoped he’d speak with Eisa; if only to make her job that much easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, that happened. XD Yeah, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and kudos mean the world to me, but I'm also just grateful you took the time to read this at all.
> 
> Reader question: Give me you deepest thoughts and fears in relation to this story. Let's go.
> 
> See ya!


End file.
